


I can see the lights of home

by emilia_kaisa



Series: way down we go [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Children, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Implied Sexual Content, Investigations, M/M, Murder Mystery, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Javi and Yuzuru live in Madrid, happily married and perfectly satisfied with their lives. They left events of Toronto and Japan behind, focusing on their future together. But then they are thrown in the middle of a gruesome case that will change their little family forever.(aka another story from my favourite verse, because they deserve it all)





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you tired of this verse? Well, I'm not! Here we go on another journey with our fave duo, because I guess I can't let go yet.  
> Please remember that English isn't my first language, I apologize for any mistakes I overlooked.  
> Title from 'The maze' by Michael Schulte.  
> Conversations written in italics are in Russian!  
> So, let's go for a ride once again!

 

The evening was warm, soft light of the sunset painting the streets with orange and gold. Javier smiled, squeezing Yuzuru's fingers as they were walking back to their apartment.

„You have to wake up early tomorrow?” he asked and Yuzuru shrugged.

„Not really. We just closed that drug smuggling case, so the boss said we can take it easy for a day or two.”

Months after switching to the Analysis Yuzuru seemed to be pretty comfortable in that new job position and if he sometimes missed field work, he never let Javier know.

„Why are you asking?” Yuzuru tilted his head, smiling a bit suspiciously, and Javi grinned, bringing Yuzuru's hand to his lips and giving it a brief kiss.

„I was just wondering if I would have to let you out from bed on some awful hour.” he said and Yuzuru made a face at him.

„You're so romantic.” he muttered, turning his head and kissing Javier's cheek.

A year after their wedding they still were all about affectionate gestures and long talks, and things were better than ever. It felt like after everything had been through, Toronto, Japan, all the ups and downs, lies, mysteries and working everything out. There had been moment when Javier was dreading they wouldn't make it, but now they were here, married and perfectly happy. Sometimes, in moments like that, their past seemed almost surreal, like some weird, twisted dream; but javier knew better, and he knew that they could never forget about what had brought them to where they were now.

„You know, I'm just trying to keep the romance alive, it feels like we've been married for thirty years already.”

„You think we'll have so much good sex in thirty years?” Yuzuru asked in a dramatic whisper and Javier pretended to be wounded.

„I hope you won't leave me for someone younger and hotter.”

„Well, I might consider that-” Yuzuru said, but then suddenly stopped in the middle of the pavement, making Javier stop too „Did you hear that?”

„What?” Javier asked, narrowing his eyes; the street was full of noise, people and cars and all the sounds of a big city.

„I think I heard someone crying.” Yuzuru muttered and Javier tilted his head, his hand still holding Yuzuru's.

And after a moment, he heard it too, a quiet, high- pitched sound, and Javier thought that it was coming from an alley nearby, seemingly filled with dumpsters and not looking very friendly.

„It might be a cat.” Yuzuru said slowly and Javier nodded.

„Could be. But let's check it or it'll be on your mind till tomorrow.” he suggested, knowing his husband well „And if it's some poor kitty we can discuss taking it home.” he added and Yuzuru grinned at him.

But it wasn't any lost animal.

Yuzuru swore in Japanese and Javier just blinked, staring at two bodies lying on the ground at the end of an alley. Yuzuru was the first one to move, slowly kneeling down and checking their pulse, wincing.

„They're both dead.” he said flatly, and Javier nodded; he hadn't had high hoped they would be alive, judging by the gunshot wounds in their chests.

Yuzuru sighed quietly, taking his phone out and dialing the emergency number, while Javier had hard time tearing his eyes away from two people lying on the ground. It wasn't the most gruesome crime scene he had seen in his life, but it had been a while; and those people looked young, around their thirties, a tall man and a woman with short blonde hair, their hands almost touching.

Yuzuru was still talking on the phone when Javier suddenly heard some weird noise and looked around, his adrenaline kicking in at a sudden thought that maybe a murdered was still there. But what he saw was a tiny shadow curled up in between two dumpsters and shaking like a leaf, letting out quiet, choked out noises. Javier patted Yuzuru's shoulder, pointing the small silhouette, and Yuzuru's eyes widened as he urged the person on the other side of the line to be quick.

The shadow appeared to be a little girl, maybe six years old, and Javier approached her slowly, trying not to scare her more as she was clearly terrified, her face and clothes covered with dirt, tears and blood that hopefully wasn't her. Javier kneeled down a few steps away, not wanting her to feel threatened.

„Are you okay?” he asked clearly, smiling at her „Are you hurt?”

The girl just stared at him with her big blue eyes, tears running down her pale face as she sobbed quietly, and Javier's heart broke a little.

„My name is Javi. And you?” he tried again and she just tried to crawl as far away from him as possible. Javier sighed and glared at Yuzuru, who apparently found a pair of gloves in his jacket and now was briefly searching the victims.

„They both have their wallets.” he said and Javier almost swore out loud. It meant it was probably not a robbery thing, but a cold blooded, planned murder.

„Jorge Olvera.” Yuzuru said and then took another wallet and swore again „She's Russian. Shit, they're so sending this case to us.”

Javier nodded and them moved his eyes to the girl again. She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes were still wide and terrified, and she was clutching a piece of fabric in her tiny fists. Javier examined her soft features, tangled blonde hair, and then recalled the face of that dead woman lying only a few metres away.

„ _Hello_.” he said in Russian and the girl's eyes widened even more „ _I'm not going to hurt you._ ” he promised and she sniffled.

„ _Mom and dad._ ” she said in a heartbraking whisper „ _They don't breathe._ ”

Javier didn't know what to say that, so he just gave her his kindest smile. He didn't want to ask her about what had happened, it was job for the police, so all he could do know was to try and make her feel a little bit safe.

„ _My name is Javi._ ” he said „ _What's yours?_ ”

„ _Darya_.” she whispered, her lower lip quivering again, and a moment later she started crying again, silently.

Police and an ambulance were there in ten minutes, Yuzuru immediately started talking to some officer while the paramedics tried to check on Darya, but she hid behind Javier, her eyes big, her tiny body shaking.

„ _They just want to check if you're okay._ ” Javier said calmly but she shook her head and grabbed his hand, her grasp surprisingly strong. Javier sighed quietly and turned to the paramedics „Guys, maybe I should go with you? She doesn't seem to understand Spanish and she's clearly traumatised-”

„Good idea.” Javier heard someone saying behind him and turned around quickly to see a short man in his fourties, Yuzuru standing by his side „Detective Rodriguez, nice to meet you. Agent Hanyu already explained everything to me.” he said and Yuzuru nodded sharply „Would you be okay with going with us to the hospital and helping until we bring in our translator? And she seems to trust you.” he added, looking at Darya's hand in Javier's.

„Sure.” Javier said and Yuzuru gave him a quick, gentle smile „ _Okay, Darya_.” he looked at the girl again „ _We're going to go to the hospital together so they can check if you're okay. What do you say?_ ”

She started at him for a while before nodding slowly.

 

 

„Oh god.” Javier whined, closing his eyes and leaning aginst the wall behind him „This is not so how I planned this evening.”

„Yeah.” Yuzuru agreed tiredly, kissing his cheek and then resting his head on Javier's shoulder „I talked to my boss, they'll probably make me a part of the team for that case, he's already contacted Rodriguez too.”

„Well, we have shit luck.” Javier concluded and then sighed „I hope Darya is okay.”

Darya was currenly being cleaned up by nurses and Javier hoped that she was doing relatively fine, given that terrible situation.

„Poor child.” Yuzuru said „I can't even imagine-” he shook his head „Good you're such a linguistic genius.”

„I always say that Russian is useful.” Javier said „Do you think we can-”

„Excuse me?”

Javier opened his eyes and saw a young nurse smiling at him a bit nervously.

„Could you come with us? We need to get Darya through some procedures and we'd like you to help us with communication.”

„Yeah, sure.” Javier nodded „I'll be right back.” he said, kissing Yuzuru's temple, and his husband smiled at him with understanding.

„I'll go and buy you some coffee.”

„Uhh, I love you.” Javier grinned and then followed the nurse to Darya's room. She looked even smaller now, dressed in an oversized pyjamas. Javier noticed with relief that she didn't seem to be injured, so at least that was good.

„ _Hello._ ” he greeted her softly and her shoulders relaxed a little; except of the two of them in the room were the nurse and an elderly doctor with kind eyes and tired smile.

„Thank you so much.” the doctor said „We had some trouble with her, she tried to run away two times already. But detective Rodriguez told us what had happened, so it's understandable.” she sighed „Could you explain to her that we've to take a blood sample?”

„Sure.” Javier nodded „ _Darya, could you-_ ” he started but then narrowed his eyes, noticing that Darya already extended her right arm. Her big eyes were staring into his, and for the first time they weren't full of tears.

„ _Darya-_ ” Javier started slowly „ _\- you can understand them, right?_ ”

She nodded slowly, and her expression didn't fit to such a small child.

„ _Mommy said it was our safe language._ ” she whispered „ _Bad people couldn't understand_.”

„ _Bad people?_ ”

„ _In the house. Bad people in the big house._ ” Darya said and her expression twisted again, her eyes turning foggy „ _They killed mom and dad._ ” she whimpered and then bursted into crying, surging forward and wrapping her thin arms around Javier's middle, sobbing against his stomach. Feeling weird, Javier touched her hair gently and looked at two very confused women next to him.

„Excuse me, but could you get detective Rodriguez in here? And my husband too, if it's possible. They need to hear something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is bonding with Darya, Yuzuru goes back to the field, and snippets of the married life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's not like 6yo talk but I'm trying hah

 

„Bad people in the big house.” detective Rodriguez repeated after Javier, looking at Darya who was still sitting on her bed, hugging Javier's arm and staring at people around her. She was calm now, but her grip on Javier's hand was surprisingly strong.

„That's what she said.”

„And she understands Spanish? Why doesn't she speak it, then? Huh, Darya?” Rodriguez asked with a smile and she blinked at him.

„ _Mommy said not safe_.” she mumbled and Javier sighed, translating her words.

„Do you-” Yuzuru started, but then Darya's doctor entered the room, her expression stern.

„Gentelmen, I understand the situation, but it's almost 11pm and I'm sure that you can wait with more questions till tomorrow.” she said calmly and Rodriguez sighed, scratching his neck.

„Yes, of course, I'm sorry doctor.” he said and then turned back to Javier and Yuzuru „I need to call my chief, but could you wait and talk with me for a second?”

„Of course.” Yuzuru nodded „I'm going to make a quick call too.” he said, giving Javier a small smile and then leaving with Rodriguez.

„ _Okay, Darya_.” Javier said, turning to look at the girl „ _I need to go too, and you need to go to sleep._ ”

Darya shook her head, her eyes going wide.

„ _No_.” she whimpered „ _Don't go_.”

She looked terrified and Javi surpressed a sigh; Darya apparently had decided to trust him because he could speak Russian, and she was clearly traumatized after whatever she had seen earlier.

„ _I have to_.” he said softly „ _But I will be back in the morning_.” he promised, and she only sniffled weakly, but let go of his hand. Javier gave her one more smile and exited the room, and immediately spotted Yuzuru and detective Rodriguez talking.

„Good news.” Yuzuru announced humorlessly when Javier stopped next to them „My boss decided that since I found the body, I should be the one handling it from our side.”

„But you're not a field agent anymore!”

„Well, now I am.” Yuzuru sighed, shrugging „Me and detective Rodriguez are working together now.”

„You can call me Diego.” the detective said, smiling tiredly „I hope you're okay with going by our first names, since we're going to see each other a lot.”

„Sure.”

„Great.” Diego nodded and looked at Javier „Your husband told me that you used to be a detective too?”

„Yeah, I finished police academy in Canada and worked there for about ten years. But I'm a teacher now.”

„I know. Languages, right?” Diego smiled and Javier nodded „I talked with my boss and we wanted to ask if you could help us with translating. The girl clearly trusts you a lot and we want to make her feel as comfortable as possible.”

Javier glared at Yuzuru, checking; his husband didn't really like Javier being involved in his work, but here situation already seemed to be a bit more complicated than in Japan. But Yuzuru just looked at him, his gaze serious, and Javier knew.

„I'll be happy to help.” he said „Do you know something about the girl or her parents already?” he asked and Diego winced.

„Very little. We've some information about Olvera, but it cuts off the moment he graduated high school. The woman, Anastasia Kurkova, came to Spain eight years ago for a student exchange, but she never came back to Russia. She disappeared, we've no idea what was going on with her.”

„Wow.” Javier shook his head „Maybe your people will dig something more?”

„Hopefully.” the detective sighed „Also, there is no trace of Darya in any database we checked so far. We were looking for Darya Kurkova or Olvera, and she basically doesn't exist.”

„Interpol is still running the search on all of them.” Yuzuru said, shaking his head „But this is so weird. I hope Darya will be able to tell us more, she's our only lead for now.”

„I promised her I would come tomorrow.” Javier admitted and Yuzuru's smile softened.

„Of course you did.” he said and then sighed, rubbing his eyes „I think we should call it a day for now? I know we barely have anything but we should let our people dig out some info for now.”

„Agreed.” Diego said „Tomorrow here at nine?”

„Sounds good.”

 

„How are you feeling?” Javier asked from his spot on the bed and Yuzuru sighed, putting on his sleeping clothes.

„Weirded out.” he admitted, running a hand through his hair „Also kind of pissed at Leo for throwing me into this case just because I found the body.” he complained, but then winced „But we don't have enough people in the field now, so I guess I can't be that angry.” he said, sitting on front of Javier and taking his hand, playing with his fingers absently, his expression thoughtful.

„Are you okay with me being a part of this?” Javier asked quietly and Yuzuru flinched.

Javier could see that he was thinking about Japan, where Javier had supposed to be only a translator too and it ended in a one big disaster that almost costed him his life and their relationship.

„I'm always going to worry.” Yuzuru admitted „But-” he sighed „- I'm trying not panic. It didn't end that well last time, so I'm just gonna trust you, and us, and that it's going to be okay.” he said and then smiled a little bit teasingly „Also, you're super hot when you're having your dad mode on.”

„Dad mode?” Javier laughed „Well, I had my fair share in raising Hima, so-” he shrugged „You know I like kids. And Darya seems like such a lovely child, and I'd like to help her.”

Yuzuru smiled at him fondly, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Javier's cheek.

„I married the right man.” he cooed and then yawned broadly „Uhh, I feel like this day had fifty hours or something.”

„Let's go to sleep so we can deal with your case tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

When Javier woke up he immediately discovered that Yuzuru wasn't there. He groaned, rubbing his face, and after five more minutes of lagging he finally dragged himself to the kitchen. Yuzuru was sitting by the table, working on his laptop and still wearing his pyjamas.

„Good morning.” Javier said sleepily, kissing the top of Yuzuru's head and walking to the coffee machine „You working already?”

„Got some info about the case.” Yuzuru explained with a sigh „It's going to be so much fun, I can already tell.”

„Any more details?”

„Olvera was raised in an orphanage that is being ran by nuns, it's about eighty kilometers from here. His mother was working in the kitchen there, died during labor, father unknown.” Yuzuru winced „They already sent people to bring in the abbess or someone.”

„Oh wow.” Javier shook his head „This is like from some telenovela. What about the woman?”

„Anastasia Kurkova.” Yuzuru nodded, clicking something „She came for a student exchange to Madrid, she was studying sociology. She disappeared a month before she was supposed to go back home, she's actually in our missing people record.”

„Even more like a telenovela.” Javier said and Yuzuru gave him an unimpressed glare„And still no info about Darya?”

„No.” Yuzuru shook his head „No trace of her anywhere.”

„I hope she'll be able to tell us something.” Javier sighed, pouring himself a cup of coffee „And maybe we'll convince her to use Spanish.”

„That would be useful.” Yuzuru nodded, his expression turning throughtful „It looks like she associates Spanish with danger and she immediately trusted you when you started speaking Russian.”

„Yeah, looks like this.” Javier sighed „I just hope she'll be okay. I'm kind of scared to think about what she's been through.” he shook his head „Let's hope she'll be able to help us.”

 

„Hey guys!” Diego waved at them, standing by the hospital entrance, coffee in his hand „You slept well? Ready to work?” he asked cheerfully and Javier thought that he reminded him a lot about his uncle Carlos. Even the moustache was similar.

First they went to see Darya's doctor, who smiled at them tiredly.

„Good to see you, detectives.” she said and no one decided to correct her, since it wasn't that important „Our little patient is okay, just a little bit underfed and needs more vitamins. Also, she refused to eat her breakfast and didn't say a word.”

„Thank you so much, doctor. Can we talk to her now?”

„Of course, just... be careful with her? We wanted to bring her our psychologist but I don't know-”

„We'll see. Thank you.” Diego smiled and they walked to Darya's room.

She was curled up in her bed, looking rather numb, but her eyes widened when she saw them.

„ _Hello, Darya_.” Javier said and she sat up rapidly „ _How are you feeling today?_ ”

She shrugged, but then she reached for Javier's hand hesitantly and his heart melted just a little bit.

„ _It's nice to see you too_.” he said „ _Do you remember detective Rodriguez and Yuzuru? We would like to talk to you, is it okay?_ ”

Darya nodded slowly and Javier smiled.

„ _Do you think you could speak with us in Spanish so they could understand you easier?_ ” he asked and she grimaced slightly.

„That's okay, Javi will translate it for us.” Diego said quickly „How old are you?”

„ _Six._ ”

„You're a big girl, huh?” the detective smiled „And could you tell us your full name?”

Darya blinked, her face turning confused, and she looked at Javier with question in her eyes.

„ _My full name is Javier Fernandez. Your name is Darya, but what is the next part?_ ” Javier asked, trying to explain, and Darya scrunched her nose.

„ _I don't know._ ” she admitted in a small voice, her lower lip shaking a little, and Javier squeezed her hand gently.

„ _It's okay, don't worry about it._ ” he reassured her and looked at Diego and Yuzuru.

„Darya, do you know people who hurt your parents?” Yuzuru asked gently and her breathing hitched.

„ _They were in the big house_.” she whispered „ _Scar and Dragon._ ”

„Do you know their names?” Diego asked and she looked at him.

„ _Scar and Dragon_.” she repeated and Yuzuru frowned.

„She probably doesn't know their real names.” Yuzuru muttered and then cleared his throat „Could you tell us about the big house, Darya?”

„ _It was big and old. I could see the garden from my room, it was so high._ ” she said and then „ _Dad said I was a princess._ ”

„ _Of course you are._ ” Javier said with a gentle smile „ _What were you doing there? In the house?_ ”

„ _We didn't live there before._ ” Dary said „ _Only later. And we couldn't leave the house, me and mom._ ”

„ _Really?_ ” Javier asked slowly, glancing at Yuzuru and Diego, who looked incredibly focused „ _Could you tell us something more about it?_ ”

„ _Mom and dad didn't want to live there. But abuelo wanted dad to be with him._ ”

„Oh.” Javier gaped, surprized when she used a Spanish word, and Yuzuru flinched visibly.

„So- you were living with your grandfather?” he asked slowly and Darya nodded, her face going pale.

„ _Mommy said he wasn't a good man._ ” she whispered „ _He took her, but-_ ” she choked out and tears started running down her face. She whimpered quietly, falling back on the bed and hiding her face in the pillow. Javier brushed her shoulder gently, but she just buried herself under a blanket, so he turned to look at the guys.

„We should leave.” he muttered and they nodded.

„This looks bad.” Diego announced the moment they were on the corridor „What are we dealing with, human trafficking? And her grandfather is involved?”

„We don't know if it was her family, really but after what she told us we can't really tell yet what the deal is.” Yuzuru noticed „She mentioned two nicknames, I will check in our database if we have some Scar and Dragon, maybe she didn't come up with that by herself.” he said and then sighed „This kind of sounds like Olvera was involved in some dark business.”

„A bit.” Diego nodded „We need to question her again as soon as she calms down.”

„Give her some time.” Javier said gently and the detective sighed.

„Of course, of course. It's such a shame our only witness is a six years old who isn't really easy to communicate.”

„Yeah, that's a-” Yuzuru started, but was interrupted by a young woman approaching them rather quickly.

„Detective Rodriguez!” she exclaimed, stopping next to them „I'm glad they told me you're here, I was about to go to the station to find you.”

„What's going on, Maria? Do you maybe have an autopsy report?” he asked and she nodded, glancing at Yuzuru and Javier „It's okay, they're working with me.” Diego said and she smiled.

„We don't have full toxycology yet, but me and team were working all night to get the rest done.” she said with a pointed look and he rolled his eyes.

„Yes, yes, I'll suggest your boss that you all deserve a raise. What about the autopsy?”

„They both bled out, three and four shots in the chest. It's not the deathcause what's the most interesting.” she said, handing Diego a file „They both had a lot of already healed injuries, her more than him though. Fractured ribs, some scars, he had his jaw broken a few years back. Everything's in here.” he said, tapping the file „Also, she was pregnant. Not when she died, earlier.”

„Well obviously, there's her daughter in that room-”

„No, no.” Maria shook her head „She gave birth in the past month.”

„What? Are you sure?”

„Hormones don't lie.” Maria deadpanned „Also, she has a pretty fresh scar after a c- section, and I can tell you that whoever was patching her up, didn't have steady hands.” she winced „And now I'm going home to sleep for the next ten hours, I'll send you the toxycology as soon as we get it.”

„Well.” Yuzuru said dryly when she left „This is getting worse with every second.”

„Darya didn't mention any child, or even her mom being pregnant.” Javier said, feeling confused „This doesn't make too much sense.”

„But she said that the grandfather took her mom, right? And that dad saved her? If she was gone for months Darya maybe didn't know?” Yuzuru tried and winced „Javi, we'll really have to talk with her again.”

„I know, just-” Javier started, but then Yuzuru and Diego's phones rang at the same time and they looked at each other.

„We need to go, they brought us some nuns.” Yuzuru explained and Javier almost cackled.

„Good luck.” he said, kissing Yuzuru's cheek „I'm gonna stay around for a while to see if Darya is okay and then I'll go straight to work, I've three classes later.”

„I'll see you at home.” Yuzuru smiled and then left.

Javier sighed quietly, waited a few more minutes and walked inside Darya's room. She was calm now, tucked in a blanket and looking at the ceiling. Javier sat down on a chair next to her bed, noticing a plate with still untouched breakfast standing on the bedside table.

„ _I'm really sorry, Darya._ ” he said softly after a moment „ _But I need you to know that you're safe in here, no one's gonna hurt you._ ”

She looked at him and her eyes turned focused.

„ _Mommy said we would go to Russia one day._ ” she said slowly, clearly choosing to ignore what he had said „ _Are you from Russia?_ ”

„ _No, but I learned how to speak from my friend._ ” Javier smiled „ _Your mom came from Russia?_ ”

„ _Yes._ ” Darya nodded „ _She told me a story about it._ ”

„ _A story?_ ” Javier asked with interest „ _Would you like to tell me that story?_ ”

„ _She was a princess too, like me. But when she came here, a wizard locked her in a dungeon. She was very scared, but then my dad came and fell in love with her, and he saved her._ ”

„ _It's a very beautiful story, Darya._ ” Javier smiled and then she nodded again.

„ _Dad always saved mom. That's why I wasn't scared when abuelo took her from the house. Because dad would save her._ ” she explained, her voice sure, and Javier blinked, a spark of an idea forming in his mind, but he decided to leave it for later.

„ _So your dad was a knight, huh?_ ” Javier asked and there it was, a flicker of something in Darya's eyes, like she was about to smile.

„ _Yes_.” she agreed and then sat up slowly, looking at him intently „ _Are you too?_ ”

„ _Maybe._ ” Javier said „ _I can tell you a story about it, but only if you eat your breakfast._ ”

„ _A story?_ ” she repeated slowly, staring at him and then hesitantly reaching for a piece of bread, and Javier smiled slightly.

Darya was so small, and sometimes it seemed that she didn't fully understand what was going on with her, and she could talk with Javier calmly just to burst into tears seconds later. It was understandable, thinking about what he had happened to her, and Javier was pretty sure there was more gruesome things she had seen, based on what she already said. He just hoped that Yuzuru and Diego would solve the case soon and there would be someone who could take care of Darya and help her heal.

 

* * *

 

Javier was washing the dishes when he heard the front door cracking and then slow footsteps.

„Hi!” he smiled, hands still in the water „How was work?”

„I wanna go back to my boring analytic job.” Yuzuru whined, embracing Javier from behind and nuzling against his nape „I'm so tired and people are exhausting.”

„You won't fool me, you were an agent for too long, you for sure needed some excitement.”

„I get all excitement I need from you.” Yuzuru muttered, kissing his neck and hugging him a bit tighter.

Javier chuckled quietly, wiping his hand against his pants and then covering Yuzuru's palms with his.

„That was a good line, did you steal it from me?” he asked and Yuzuru snorted.

„You know that I can come up with good lines myself too, right?” he asked, turning Javier around and placing hands on his hips, standing close „Like- we're going to talk about work tomorrow. And now, we're going to have some excitement.”

„Oh my god, that was tragic.” Javier said, grabbing Yuzuru's waist and pulling him even closer „Go back to the rom- coms, that's what you won me with anyway-” he laughed, but Yuzuru surged forward and cut him off with his lips.

„Shut up or movies will be the only romance left in your life.” Yuzuru threatened him in between kisses and Javier laughed against his mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit I'm kinda hyped about the crime part, it took me some time to come up with it but I like it, I hope you'll enjoy it too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier and Yuzuru are disgustingly in love, and some theories are starting to form.

 

Interestingly, Javier was the one to woke up first. The alamr clas was showing 6.47am and Yuzuru was still soundly asleep, lying on his stomach, his face turned to the side, and Javier felt a wave of fondness, watching him. Yuzuru looked almost exactly the same like the first time they had met, his smooth featured remaining unchanged, only his complexion a little bit tanned. But there was also something else in him now, something so much more relaxed and calm than before.

„Hey.” Javier said quietly, kissing Yuzuru's forehead and nose, waking him up gently „Get uuuuup.”

Yuzuru whined quietly, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

„The alarm hasn't rang yet, I refuse.” he mumbled and Javier chuckled, moving closer.

„You promised me a talk.” he reminded Yuzuru cheekily, kissing his nape and then along his spine, and Yuzuru snorted into the pillow.

„Do you really want to talk about nuns now?” he asked and then sighed contently „Javier Fernandez, you're a terrible, terrible husband.” he complained, but his voice was fond.

„Well, you're stuck with me now.” Javier said, moving to kiss his cheek „I'll prepare you some tea to make up for being terrible.”

„The whole tea shop wouldn't be enough.” Yuzuru muttered, his face pressed into the pillow again, and Javier laughed.

 

„Okay, so they brought us Sister Eulalia, and she was like, seventy- seven or something around that. She was quite lovely and very impressed with my Spanish.” Yuzuru deadpanned and Javier snorted into his coffee „She was very upset when she found out Jorge was dead, apparently she was there during the childbirth.” Yuzuru sighed and Javier nodded with understanding.

„Did she tell you anything important?”

„Apparently when Jorge's mother came to work at the orphanage she was already pregnant, but they took her in, because she looked like she really needed help. She never told them who the father was, but she said that she didn't want him to find them. Her name was Luiza, and they were pretty devastated when she died, apparently she was a lovely girl. So logically, they took the boy in and he was raised in the orphanage.”

„I still think it's like a sad telenovela plot.” Javier said and Yuzuru gave him a crooked smile.

„Oh, you just wait for the rest. So, they raised him, and when he graduated high school he went out there, in the wide world.”

„And?”

„And he didn't visit for long years, just made a call from time to time. Until six years ago, he showed up with a heavily pregnant girl by his side.”

„Anastasia?”

„Exactly. Sister Eulalia said they looked bad, thin and like they had been travelling for long, and that they were scared. Anastasia gave birth to a little girl, they stayed at the orphanage for a week and then they left. They didn't let them call for a doctor, anyone. They left and they never contacted the orphanage again.”

„Oh my god.” Javier gaped „This is just... wow.”

„Right? Darya must be that child, but this is really-” Yuzuru sighed, rubbing the back of his neck „It's challenging, you know? And I haven't been in the field for a while, and honestly, I'm not sure if I can handle it well enough-”

„Stop.” Javier said gently, taking Yuzuru's hand „You're going to do great. This is complicated, yes, but you're an amaing agent, and you've some great professionals aroud you.”

„And I have you.” he said and Javier chuckled fondly.

„You're more cheesy than my mom's lasagna.” he said and Yuzuru made a face at him.

„How am I supposed to keep the romance alive when you destroy all my efforts?” he asked, placing his hand on the back of Javier's head and pulling him in for a kiss. Javier grinned against his lips, enjoying the familiar intimacy, a quiet moment before they would have to part for some hours and meet again in the afternoon to come back to their domestic, married life, and then do it all again the next day.

„And how was Darya? You talked with her after we left?” Yuzuru asked when they parted and Javier sighed.

„Yeah, I did. She calmed down a bit and I managed to trick her into eating with telling her a story in which I was a knight.” Javier said and Yuzuru cooed „Also, I really think her grandfather is involved in all of that.”

„I mean, that makes sense.” Yuzuru said, narrowing his eyes „We need to find out who Olvera's father was, but he was carrying his mother's name, and we've no lead. We've sent guys to that orphanage, to ask the rest of the nuns and in the town, but I don't think they'll get something. I think-” he hesitated „- we would have to talk to Darya again.”

„Yeah, I get it. I wanted to stop by a hospital today anyway, to make sure she's okay. And I don't have classes today, so anytime works for me. Except after seven, do you remember we have a dinner at Laura's place?”

„Yes I do. I'm going to talk to Diego and I'll call you, okay?”

„Great.” Javier grinned, kissing him again, and Yuzuru sighed happily.

„Okay, I need to get going.” he said, pulling back with a pout and standing up „Oh, also, I totally ran the background check on Laura's new boyfriend, and he's actually a king of cocaine-”

„Damn, she has a taste.” Javier said, shaking his head jokingly and Yuzuru chuckled,

„But for real, he has seven parking tickets.”

„Oh, I can already tell the dinner is going to be fun.”

 

They met at the hospital at noon, and Darya almost smiled when she saw them. It was only Yuzuru and Javier, since Diego was dealing with some other responsibilities about the case.

„ _Hello, Darya._ ” Javier smiled easily at her „ _Did you eat your breakfast?_ ”

„ _Yes._ ” she nodded and moved her eyes to Yuzuru „ _He doesn't speak Russian?_ ” she asked suddenly, with all the curiosity of a six years old child.

„ _No, he doesn't._ ”

„ _What languages does he speak?_ ”

„ _Japanese, Spanish and English._ ” Javier said and Darya tilted her head with interest.

„ _Are you friends?_ ” she asked and Javier smiled.

„ _Actually, we're married._ ” he explained and her expression turned thoughtful.

She wondered for a moment and then nodded seriously.

„If you like him, I like him too.” she said in perfect Spanish.

„Well I'm glad to hear that.” Javier said and Yuzuru smiled at Darya.

„Hello, Darya. It's nice to talk to you.”

She nodded again and Javier moved closer, sitting on a chair next to her bed.

„Darya, could you talk to us about the house a little bit more? And your parents?”

Her face cramped, but she didn't say a word and Javier took it as an approval. He had talked with Yuzuru before and they agreed that he would be the one to do more talking, since Darya clearly liked him the most so far.

„Could you tell us when the house was? Or what was around?”

„It was a big house. And a big garden, on a hill.” she said „And there was no houses around.”

„So it wasn't in a city?”

„No. But I saw from my window, a big city.”

„Have you been there? Or do you know what city it was?”

Darya shook her head slowly and Javier did a great job and not showing his disappointment.

„That's okay.” he said softly „And do you remember... how did you get to the house?” he asked and she scrunched her nose.

„Before house, we were in a car.” she said „All the time, in a big car. And then men came and took us to the house. Mommy was crying a lot.”

„Do you know why?”

„She was there before.” Darya said quietly „And she was very scared of grandpa. And dad was too.”

„Were you scared too?”

„No.” she said „He was nice to me. He let me play in a tower, so I could be a princess.” her face turned sad again „But then he took mommy, and I was very sad.”

„Did you know where you grandpa took mom?” Yuzuru asked and she shook her head.

„No, but dad found her, and we all left the house, and we had to run.” Darya said quietly „Grandpa said we couldn't leave the house.”

„I see.” Yuzuru said, giving Javier a quick look „And where did you go then?”

„I don't know. Mommy and dad said we had to find someone and then we would leave Spain.”

It was clear that Darya's parents were scared of her grandfather, and that they were kept in that house against their will, but there was still way too many question marks to form any serious theories. There was so many more questions to be asked, but Darya looked pretty tired, and Javier didn't want to throw all the burden at her at once.

„One more question, Darya. Do you know your grandfather's name? Or could you say how he looks like?”

„He's tall. And has dark eyes, and a beard.” Darya said „And he has letters, here.” she tapped her wrist.

„What letters?”

„R.A.” she said and rubbed her eyes.

„Thank you so much, Darya.” he said, caressing her hair gently „Maybe go to sleep, okay?”

„Will you come tomorrow?” she asked hopefully and he smiled.

„I'll try my best.” he said and she nodded, her eyes focused.

„Wow, that was a lot.” Yuzuru said when they left the room „And it was really, really helpful.”

„Yeah, I guess the grandfather's identity would be a priority for you now?”

„Exactly, the letters Darya told us about are probably initials, so we gotta run the database.” Yuzuru sighed „What she said... this looks like they were basically kidnapped, they ran away, got caught, parents died.”

„True.” Javier agreed and then flinched „Yuzu, do you guys- what do you think about the fact that Anastasia gave birth lately? Any ideas how to trace that child?”

„We're gathering as much information about children dropped in hospitals or other places, but Spain is fucking big, and it's a lot of cases. So far we don't have anything sure.”

„Yeah, I get it, I just thought- Darya said that when they left the house, they were going to find someone and flee the country-”

„- oh, so you think she was kept somewhere by the grandfather, gave birth, the kid was taken away and-” Javier stopped talking and shook his head „- this is so messed up it could actually be true.”

„Telenovela style.” Yuzuru noticed with a sigh and turned to Javier „I need to run and brief Diego and all the team about that. I'll see you at home, okay?”

„If you need to stay at work I can totally call Laura and-”

„Nope, I miss my sister- in- law.” Yuzuru said, pecking Javier on the lips „I really gotta run, I love you!”

„I love you too!”

 

When he came home he started preparing a semester test for his most advanced English group. Yuzuru always rolled his eyes and said that he could never do that, but Javier loved his job. Teaching was so much more fitting for him than being a detective; he didn't regret his yers spent in Canadian police, but that was his place right there, in a classrom in Spain, teaching languages and not seeing the world's ugliness everyday. He was fine, staying out of that, but he really didn't mind helping Yuzuru with that case, especially with a child involved.

He was just finishing the last question, especially tricky one, when his skype informed him about an incoming call.

„Hola, Javi!” Gabby grinned at him from the screen „Saw you online so I decided to check how are the lovebirds doing!”

„We're great, thanks! We're still the cutest couple around, well, except of you and your man of course.” he teased and Gabby rolled her eyes.

„He's not my man.” she said, a blatant lie that was their joke now, and Javier smiled.

„Yeah, yeah. How's work? And how do you like it in Japan?”

„It's good, I love it in here!” Gabby exclaimed happily „If you told me some years ago I'd move to Japan and even had a job in here, I'd laugh in your face.”

„The things we do for love, am I right?” Javier chuckled „It's good to see you so happy.”

„Right back at you.” Gabby grinned and then there was a loud noise coming from her side and she snorted.

„What is going on in there?” Javier asked and she rolled her eyes.

„Keiji's late night cooking.” she explained and then winced at another portion of kind of concerning sounds „Okay, I think I need to run and make sure he doesn't burn the kitchen again. See you soon, Javi!”

„See you!” Javier laughed, shaking his head and thinking about what was in those Japanese guys that was making them so loveable.

 

Dinner at Laura's went really good. Her new boyfriend looked a little bit like a lost puppy, with messy hair and big glasses, but he was nice and looked harmless, so Javier decided he didn't need to hear his brother talk. He still chose to point the conversation to driving, which earned him a kick to an ankle from Yuzuru and made poor Pablo blush furiously.

„You're heartless.” Yuzuru said when they got back to their apartment „Poor Pablo turned into a tomato and Laura had murder in her eyes.  
„I couldn't help myself.” Javier shrugged, grinning sheepishly „But I actually like him, he seems nice.”

„Yeah, he does. You gotta trust Laura with her choice.”

„Well, she trusted me with mine, so-” Javier said and Yuzuru looked at him, tilting his head.

„I thought she wanted to kick my ass.”

„Well, that too. You had your low moments.” Javier admitted „But you had your heights too.” he said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Yuzuru.

„Oh I did?” Yuzuru asked, leaning forward to kiss Javier's jaw „For example?”

„Like when you showed up in my classrom like in the cheesiest movie of all times.” Javier said and Yuzuru groaned, resting his forehead on Javier's shoulder.

„Desperate times call for desperate measures.” he muttered and moved his lips to Javier's neck „And I was really desperate.”

„Oh really.” Javier sighed breathlessly, his hands curling on Yuzuru's waist, everything feeling warm and pleasant and-

\- and then Yuzuru's phone rang.

„Fuck it, I'm not answering.” Yuzuru muttered, continuing his ministrations, and Javier chuckled.

„But it might me important.”

„I don't care.” Yuzuru said, his lips tracing Javier's jaw now, and Javier was really, really enjoying that, but he still reached to Yuzuru's pocket and grabbed his phone.

„Hello, this is Yuzuru's phone-” he said and Yuzuru giggled against his cheek, but Javier was like frozen now, listening to Diego's words, and Yuzuru drew back, his expression turning worried.

„What's going on? What's wrong?”

„There was some guy walking into hospitals and asking about a small girls speaking Spanish and Russian.” Javier said, repeating Diego's words „Cops grabbed him when he was leaving third one.”

„Oh fuck.” Yuzuru muttered „So I guess Diego wants me to take a trip to the station, huh?”

„Exactly.” Javier said, ending the call and handing Yuzuru his phone „You want me to drive you?”

„You've 8am class tomorrow.” Yuzuru reminded him, putting his shoes back on „I'm gonna be fine, don't worry. Also, I'll make sure to give Darya some extra security, so you don't have to worry about her either.”

„Okay. Be careful.” Javier said and Yuzuru flashed him a smile before pecking him on the lips and rushing out.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Yuzuru didn't come back for a night and Javier felt a little bit uneasy getting to bed without his husband by his side. Sure, they couldn't do that all the time, but knowing that he was at work, dealing with crime and all of that.

He woke up early, too early for his own liking, but he knew he wouldn't fall asleep again. So Javi got up and paced to the kitchen, digged out three go to mugs and prepared two coffees and one green tea.

„Hello, how can I help you?” a smiling lady asked him half an hour later when he entered the station.

„Hi, I'm Javier Fernandez, I'm here for detective Rodriguez and agent Hanyu.” Javier explained and she smiled widely.

„Oh yes, they told me you might come, I've a pass for you somewhere in here.” she said, handing him an identity card „Detective Rodriguez's office is on the first floor, there's a big potted fig tree stading by the door, it's hard to miss.”

„Thank you!” Javier smiled at her and went to look for the right room.

Just like she had said, it wasn't hard to find, the tree was really ridiculously big for a potted plant living on a police station. Both Diego and Yuzuru were sitting by a desk, going through some papers and looking a little bit dead.

„Good morning!” Javier exclaimed, knocking to the door frame before entering the room „I thought I'd brought you guys something to drink and hunt for some news!” he said, putting the mugs down on the desk „I wasn't sure how you drink your coffee, Diego, so I made you simple milk and sugar one.”

„Life saviour!” the older man almost sang, grabbing the mug and taking a sip „Yuzuru, can you borrow me your husband from time to time?”

„Yeah, nope.” Yuzuru laughed, taking Javier's hand and tugging him down to kiss his cheek „Hi.” he muttered with a smile „What are you doing here so early?”

„Couldn't sleep, thought you guys could use some hot beverages and my charming company.”

„You just want information, don't you?” Yuzuru asked and Javier made a face at him.

„We're going to tell you everything, obviously.” Diego said „I talked with the chief and she agreed you get a pass since you're helping us so much with Darya already.”

„Thanks, I'm honored.” Javier said lightly, sitting on the edge of the desk „So, what about that guy?”

„Carlos Rivera. I'm not sure if he speaks.” Yuzuru said sarcastically, handing Javier a file „We've been trying get him to talk for at least three hours and all we got were some weird grunts and eyerolls.”

„You checked if he has a tongue?” Javier asked, looking at the first page and gaping „Wow, that's one ugly face.”

The guy on the photo had an appearance of a murdered, very tanned complexion, dangerous eyes, dark expression and a big scar on his right cheek.

„Guys, you know what I'm thinking, right?” Javier asked and Diego nodded.

„That he's the guy Darya told us about? Yeah.” he said and then sighed „We'll still need a confirmation from her, though.”

„You want me guys to talk to her?” Javier asked and Yuzuru nodded.

„Yeah, if you could go today, that would be great.” he said and then grimaced, glancing at Diego who nodded at him.

„We need to think about moving her soon. She doesn't really need to stay in the hospital more than one, two days, and now we see that it might not be safe. Someone's looking for her, and I'm pretty sure they will try again.”

„Hot take, it's her grandfather.” Javier said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

„Hot take, my husband is captain obvious.” he said with a fond smile and Javier got back to looking through the file.

„What is the Black Roses case?” he asked, furrowing his brow, and Diego tilted his head.

„What?”

„In Rivera's crime list, there's a note that he was involved in Black Roses. What is this?”

„I've no idea. Hold on for a sec.” Diego said, typing something in his computer „Okay, got it. It was kidnapping and procuration, on a really big scale, he was a part of Ricardo Acosta's group a few years back, they were a big deal. We never got a grasp on Acosta, that sneaky son of a bitch, but arrested enough of his people to force him to close the business.”

„Huh, that's interesting.” Javier mumbled absently and then gasped with a sudden vision „Oh wait, wait.”

„Hmm?” Yuzuru hummed, looking up at him and Javier waved with the file.

„I might be stretching so bad in here, but Ricardo Acosta? R. A.?”

Yuzuru's eyes widened and Diego started typing almost immediately.

„Okay, we've his pretty face in here.” he said, showing them the screen „He's been flying under the radar lately, and we never really could accuse him of more than taking a part in organized crime.” Diego said, wincing.

„He could be Darya's grandfather.” Yuzuru said slowly „I mean, it would make sense.”

„I can ask her about that too.” Javier offered and Yuzuru nodded.

„You think you could make it, uh, before work? Then we would start running search for Acosta right away.”

„Yeah, sure, I'm going.” Javier agreed, standing up „What would you do without me?”

„We'd be lost.” Diego said very seriosuly and Javier snorted.

 

Darya confirmed that Rivera was the man she had called Scar, who had be one of two men who had killed her parents. She also identified Acosta as her grandfather, which made Yuzuru and Diego almost extatic.

It was pretty obvious now that Acosta was Olvera's father, and that for some reason he decided to keep Jorge and his family in a locked house. At some point they had decided to escape and that was probably what had got them killed. The details and reasons were still unclear, but they couldn't also forget about the newborn baby that was god knows where.

Javier shook his head and sighed deeply, exiting the hospital and heading in the direction of his school. He had some elders to teach about past tenses.

 

Yuzuru came home surprisingly early, just when he was finishing seasoning the dinner.

„It smells great!” Yuzuru yelled from the door and Javier grinned.

„Well you better enjoy it, since you took this case I turned into a perfect housewife. Househusband?”

„You're the best housewife.” Yuzuru said, making his way to Javier and pecking him on the lips before flopping on a chair and sighing tiredly „How's Darya?”

„She was a bit shaken, but seemed really sure.”

„She's really strong.” Yuzuru noticed and Javier smiled.

„Yes, and she's been through so much already. For what I gathered from her words, they were always living on a run basically, driving around in a car. And then Acosta found them. By the way, do you have anything on him?”

„He's that kind of a guy that we just know that he's the one in charge, but he's so slippery he escapes all the time, the evidence is not enough or he disappears.” Yuzuru said and Javier flinched.

„Ugh, guys like that are the worst.” he said „I'm so happy it's not my case.” he added, putting plates with food on the table, but Yuzuru suddenly looked startled „Hey, you okay?”

„Yeah, just- it kind of is your case now, and I'm not really comfortable with that.” Yuzuru admitted and Javier sighed.

„Baby, we've talked about it.” he said, taking Yuzuru's hand in his „I'm staying out of it-”

„But you aren't.” Yuzuru said, shaking his head „You're translating, you look into the files, you're basically a part of the team, and I- I thought I was okay with that, but I'm not, not really. Not because I think you're incopetent, I just-”

„You worry.” Javier said quietly and Yuzuru nodded „Of course you do.” Javier muttered, brushing Yuzuru's cheek with his fingers „And I understand it, so if you want me to back off, I will.”

„I know you would.” Yuzuru exhaled deeply „But the thing is, we really need you now. And you're still the only one that makes Darya feel comfortable enough to talk. I'm just- I'm terrified that it'll happen again.” he admitted, his voice strangled, and Javier shook his head quickly.

„Nothing like that will happen.” he muttered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Yuzuru's in a brief kiss „I'll be super careful. It's all going to be okay, I promise. Now eat your dinner that I prepared for you oh so lovingly.” he said lightly, trying to brighten up the mood, and Yuzuru gave him a pale smile.

Javier had been really hoping that Yuzuru would feel more comfortable and sure about him being around, but the demons of the past were still haunting him. Javier wanted to believe that they were past it now, but he had to face reality that Yuzuru would always feel guilty, both about Toronto and Sendai, and no amount of love Javier had for him could wipe the painful memories away.

„It was really good, thank you.” Yuzuru smiled after they finished eating, taking the plates and putting them in the sink „I can wash the dishes since you made food.” he offered, but Javier noticed the tension in his shoulders and his heart clenched.

So he stood up, made his way to Yuzuru and forced him to turn around and look at him.

„It can wait till tomorrow.” he said softly, leaning forward to kiss Yuzuru gently, and he sighed deeply against his lips. They kept on making out unhurriedly, and at some point Javier wrapped his arms around Yuzuru's waist, picking him up and then setting him down on the counter.

„Are you trying to distract me from worrying?” Yuzuru muttered, gasping quietly when Javier started kissing down his neck.

„Is it working?” Javier asked, unbottoning the top of Yuzuru's shirt and kissing his collarbone.

„I don't know yet.” Yuzuru said and Javier chuckled, moving up and taking Yuzuru's face in his hands, kissing him deeply and making him mewle.

„Okay, time to move this party somewhere else.” Javier ordered shakingly after a few heated minutes and Yuzuru giggled, relaxed sound that made Javier feel warm.

„And I had my hopes high for some kitchen sex.” Yuzuru said with a fake pout „So romantic, in the exact spot you proposed to me-”

„Because you couldn't bring yourself to propose to me properly.” Javier said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes before kissing him, his legs wrapping around Javier's waist, drawing a quiet groan out of him.

The road to the bedroom was long and full of walking into stuff, almost falling to the floor and a lot of laughing.

„Oh my god, I'm too old for this.” Javier said, dropping Yuzuru on the bed and then crawling on top of him, kissing his jaw and making him giggle. Javier drew back a bit, looking down at him and he felt his heart swelling, seeing Yuzuru so relaxed and happy, all the shadows casted away from his eyes.

„Come back here.” Yuzuru whined quietly, putting his hand on the back of Javier's neck and pulling him down.

„I'm always here.” Javier whispered before kissing his husband and falling into the warm familiarity until there was no way out.

 

„I think we both need a shower.” Yuzuru breathed out shakingly, nuzzling into Javier's neck and throwing one arm across his chest.

„Yeah, I don't think I can move.” Javier whined, pressing a sloppy kiss to Yuzuru's forehead „You were intense today.”

„Well, I've been kind of horny since Diego cockblocked us with that call yesterday.” Yuzuru chuckled, and it was so great to see him in a better mood than before.

„What a villain.” Javier said and then sighed contently when Yuzuru started painting circles on his sweaty skin, a pleasant sensation only adding to what he was already feeling „You know what, screw shower, I'm going to sleep.” he said, wrapping his arms arounf Yuzuru's waist and pulling him closer with just a tad of possesiveness.

„You're gross.” Yuzuru chuckled, kissing Javier's neck and closing his eyes, exhaling deeply „Have I told you today that I love you?” he asked, his voice already a quiet, sleepy mumble.

„You did.” Javier said quietly, brushing hair from Yuzuru's face and watching his relaxed, calm face and feelling so incredibly full „You always do.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that chapter are shorter than in the previous parts, but they're easier to write that way and you get them quicker, so I guess it's a win hah


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected events bring changes to Javier and Yuzuru's household.

 

Javier woke up to warm lips kissing his neck and hands caressing his body, and he grinned to himself slightly.

„Oh boy.” he muttered sleepily, running his hand down Yuzuru's back „You've stamina of a teenager.”

„Don't act like you don't like it.” Yuzuru said, kissing down Javier's chest and making him chuckle.

„You know I love our good morning married sex, but I'm old and sleepy-” Javier teased and Yuzuru looked up, making a face at him.

„You don't worry, I'll take care of everything.” he said with a devilish smile and Javier really wanted to say somthing back, but he was promptly shut up by Yuzuru's mouth moving on his lower body.

He sighed, deeply and shakily, tangling his fingers in Yuzuru's hair gently and closing his eyes, throwing his head back. It was quiet and warm, and Javier's release came to him in gentle waves, making his body tremble and his breathing hitch.

„Told you.” Yuzuru whispered, pressing a kiss to Javier's hips and then basically gluing himself to Javier's side, nuzzling into his neck „That I'd take care of everything.”

„Not everything.” Javier said pointedly and Yuzuru rolled his eyes, grinning just a bit sheepishly.

„What can I say, turning you on turns me on.” he said and Javier gasped theatrically.

„Now say it in Japanese.” he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows, and Yuzuru snorted.

„You and your langauge kink.” he sighed and Javier grinned, shifting a little and placing his hand on Yuzuru's lower back.

„Oh look who's talking about kinks, do you want me to remind you that trip to Granada-” he started and Yuzuru yelped, his face turning the deepest shade of red.

„We agreed to never talk about it again!” he whined and Javier chuckled, looking at his husband fondly.

„Fine.” he said softly, changing their position so now he was hovering over Yuzuru, braced on his elbows „No more talking then.”

 

 

Javier had five classes that day, and by the end he was feeling a bit tired. His last group was English for seniors and it was always amusing, but also pretty exhausting. They all were very nice students and were trying their best, but also treated Javier like their favourite grandson and he could swear they were just looking for an opportunity to talk about his private life.

„Okay guys, we've five more minutes, so do you have any questions?” he asked and could basically see twinkles in their eyes and regretted that instantly „But remember, if it's not about the class, you need to use English! Okay, Maria?”

„How are you your husband doing?” Maria asked, slowly and cheerfully, and Javier had to use all his composure to keep his face straight.

„How is your husband doing.” he corrected her gently and she nodded, scribbling something in her notebook „He's doing very good, thank you. Oh look, time's up, I'll see you guys soon! And don't forget your homerwork, I'm looking at you, Emilio.” he added pointedly and everyone laughed at that. Everyone was still gathering their stuff, Javier included, when there was a soft knock to the door and a moment later Yuzuru was sticking his head inside.

„Hi.” he smiled, but Javier immediately noticed that there was something off in his expression „I came to pick you up.” he added and that caught the attention of Javier's students, making the ladies squeal and immediately exchanging opinions about their 'level of cuteness'. Yuzuru seemed to be a bit surprized by all the interest and open stares, but Javier just rolled his eyes.

„You've a fanclub in here.” he informed his husband and grabbed his teaching materials quickly „Okay, let's go, I'm always up for a free ride.”

Usually Javier was going by public transport, not really into wasting time in traffics, but sometimes Yuzuru would pick him up and take home or to some surprize dinner. But now, judging by the slight shadow in his expression, he had some other reasons.

„So, what's going on?” Javier asked when they were in the car, and Yuzuru sighed deeply.

„We're going to the station.” he said, clearly not pleased with that „There's one... thing, and the chief wants to talk to us about it.”

„The police chief, talking with me? About what?” Javier asked, stunned; he had no idea what that could be about, but it kind of explained Yuzuru's gloomy face. He still didn't want Javier to be too involved and meeting with the chief was the symbol of his commitment.

„I-” Yuzuru sighed, shaking his head, and Javier noticed how his grip on the wheel tightened „I'd rather had the chief explain, you know? I still need to think about... what I think.” he finished, wincing at the way he said that sentence, and Javier nodded silently.

„Sure.” he said and Yuzuru gave him a tight smile.

 

 

Chief Diaz was a tall woman with intense eyes and dark hair with traces of silver in it. The introduction was short and polite, and Javier was feeling so intimidated that he almost didn't notice another woman in the room.

„Isabel Mares, social welfare.” she introduced herself and Javier blinked with confusion.

„Nice to meet you.” he said slowly and then glanced at Yuzuru „I'm confused.” he admitted and Diaz nodded.

„That's understandable. Mr Fernandez, we called you here because I believe we need your help that is not connected to translating.” she said „It's about the girl.”

„Darya? Is everything okay with her?”

„She's in a good condition, that's why she will be leaving the hospital tomorrow.” Diaz said, glancing at Mares who was standing next to her, apparently signaling her to take over.

„We've no information about any living family, so according to the normal procedure, we would take her in and take care of her.” she explained and then flinched „But well, the situation is... complicated.”

„Someone's looking for her, someone pretty powerful.” Diaz stated „She needs to be protected. We considered taking her to a safe house with some of our officers, with Interpol's help but Darya, she- she didn't react to that very well.” she said with a flinch.

„So- what is my role in here?” Javier asked and he saw how Yuzuru tensed by his side, and chief Diaz gave him a surprisingly gentle smile.

„We wanted to ask if you two could take care of her.”

Honestly, Javier should have expected that, but it still came as a slight shock to him. It made sense, since he was the person Darya trusted the most, and she seemed to warm up towards Yuzuru too. And she would be relatively safe with them, since they both knew how to handle dangerous situations and had so much experience.

„You'd have a tail, of course, one or two guys.” Diaz said „We just want to make sure she's not only safe, but also comfortable, and for what I know she opens up only in front of you.”

„Umm.” Javier muttered, still dumbfounded, and looked at Yuzuru, whose gaze was unreadable „I think we need to talk about it-”

„Of course.” she nodded and then sighed „I know it's a lot, and of course you don't have to agree, but we talked a lot about it, and it seems like a... good option.”

„Yeah, I understand.” Javier nodded „We'll talk about it.”

 

 

„So-” Javier started when they were back home and sat by the kitchen table „- what is going on in that head of yours?”

They hadn't really said a word since leaving the station, both thinking about the chief's idea. Javier had made up his mind pretty quickly- it all made sense to him and he wouldn't have anything against taking care of Darya. That poor girl had been through so much, and was still terrified and confused; and now her grandfather was looking for her, and he was one dangerous man, and Javier knew that couldn't let that guy have her. He knew that it would be a risk, and that it could put him and Yuzuru in a probably dangerous position, and he was ready to take it.

But he also knew that Yuzuru would have objections.

He was right.

„I understand why they came up with that.” Yuzuru said finally „I get it, really. When they went to Darya and told her she would be moved from the hospital and be with some strangers, she started screaming in Russian and tried to ran away, the security barely caught her at the door.” he said and Javier's heart squeezed with compassion „But I don't like it, I so don't like it, Javi.”

„I know-”

„I mean, this Acosta guy is dangerous. Very dangerous, and there are reasons why no one could really arrest him during past twenty years. He's smart, and he's sneaky, and his people are so devoted to him that Rivera didn't even blink when we offered him some pretty damn good deal in exchange for information. He still hasn't said a word. It's-” Yuzuru sighed deeply and Javier could see all his emotions so clearly his heart skipped a beat „- it's what we were talking about just yesterday. I know that it's- that it's right, to do that, but I can't stop thinking what could happen.” he finished in a quiet voice and Javier exhaled deeply, thinking.

He stood up and made his way to Yuzuru's chair, standing in front of him and gently taking his face in his hands.

„I know you'd like to put me in a bubble wrap.” he murmured, stroking Yuzuru's cheeks „And I understand, you know that I do. But I think we should do this.”

„I know.” Yuzuru muttered „I knew you'd say that the moment Diaz told me about it.” he sighed, his dark eyes staring right into Javier's „And I told myself that I can't stop you from doing that.” he said, turning his head and kissing Javier's palm.

„We're gonna be okay.” Javier muttered, leaning down to kiss Yuzuru's forehead.

„I know.” Yuzuru repeated „And I want to help Darya too, I really do, it just-” he shrugged weakly and Javier decided that it was a moment to defuse that anxious atmosphere a little.

„You're just dreading that we wouldn't be able wander around naked, right?” he asked and Yuzuru chuckled quietly at that, a smile appearing on his face finally.

„Exactly that.”

 

* * *

 

Darya's eyes brightened when she saw Javier and Yuzuru walked into her room.

„ _You came!_ ” she exclaimed and then scrunched her nose „It's good. I was afraid you wouldn't come.” she said, switching to Spanish, and Javier smiled at her.

„Of course we came to visit you.” he said, sitting on the edge of her bed, Yuzuru standing right beside him „Darya, we need to talk about something.”

„About what?”

„You have to leave the hospital today.” he said gently and her face crumpled.

„I don't want go with that lady, I don't, _I don't want to, I won't!_ ” she exclaimed, her voice faltering.

„No, no.” Javier rushed „Darya, you know that police is trying to find people who hurt your mom and dad, right?” he asked and she nodded slowly „You need to stay in some place when you could live until they find these people.”

„Bad people.” Darya muttered, a shadow of fear in her eyes.

„Exactly, bad people.” Javier nodded and glanced at Yuzuru, who gave him a small smile, and Javier continued „You know how me and Yuzuru are knights, right?”

„Like dad.” she said quietly.

„Like your dad.” Javier agreed with a soft smile „So we thought that maybe you would like to come with us? To stay in our home until we're sure everyone is safe?”

Darya stared at him, her eyes turning almost impossibly wide, and then she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Javier and squeezing him tightly.

„Well.” Yuzuru said and Javier looked at him and saw that he was smiling „I guess it means yes.”

 

 

Darya was quiet and shy when Javier put her into bed in their guest room, her blue eyes big and scannig everything around. She had been seeming so overwhelmed when they brought her in and showed her around, explained how to use their weird shower and where all the food was. She was acting calm, but Javier knew that she was overwhelmed, and he wondered how well she could understand that whole situation, what was going on and what was going to happen. But the priority now was to keep her safe and catch Acosta, and then they would deal with finding her somewhere nice and comfortable to live.

And surprisingly, Yuzuru seemed tp be a tad stressed too. He liked Darya and wanted to take care of her, but at the same time he wasn't used to being around children for longer periods of time, so he let Javier do most of the things that day, excusing himself to the balcony once in a while and making some calls. Javier didn't mind- he knew that sooner or later they all would find their place in that situation.

„Okay, under the blanket.” he ordered gently and Darya nodded, letting him wrap her around „Everything okay?” he asked and she nodded again „Good. Do you want me to leave the light on?”

„No.” she shook her head slowly „But mom always sings me a song before I go to sleep.” she mumbled and Javier smiled at her.

„What song?”

„About a bird.” Darya said, her eyes serious „Kukushka.”

Javier blinked rapidly; he knew the song since his childhood days, when Mikhail's mom would sing it everytime he came to visit, but he was a bit surprised a small child like Darya liked a serious song like that.

But in the end, it all came back to memories of someone she loved.

„I know this one. It's very beautiful.” he said and Darya's eyelids flutered.

„Could you sing it to me?” she asked in a small voice and Javier surpressed a sigh.

„I can't sing very well.” he said, but Darya scrunched her nose, her eyes boring into Javier's soul, and he gave in.

„Okay, I'll sing it for you.” he said and then, for the first time since they had met, Darya smiled. A small, pale smile of a lonely, scared child that finally was feeling safe, and Javier had to clear his throat before trying to recall the words and taking a deep breath to sing quietly, watching her pale face relax and eyes closing.

 

_How many songs are still unwritten?_

_Tell me, cuckoo_

_Sing them._

_Should I live in the city, or in the village,_

_Sit like a rock, or shine like a star?_

_Like a star..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is 'Kukushka' by Viktor Tsoi and it's beautiful, really recommend even if you don't speak Russian!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru is chasing after criminals while Javier and Darya are the best duo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? What is plot? Idk her

 

Javier woke up suddenly and immediately disliked that fact. He looked at the alarm clock and realized it was barely 7am, which wasn't an unusual hour to wake up for him, but he still wasn't too happy about that.

He was hoping he could stall for maybe five minutes longer, but then he noticed that Yuzuru was gone, and then his brain caught up with everything, and he basically jumped out of the bed. He got dressed quickly, putting sweatpants and a t-shirt on, and he went straight to the kitchen.

What Javier saw in the kitchen was quite and interesting image. Darya was already awake, sitting by the table, her bare feet hanging in the air; Yuzuru was cutting something, his shoulders looking tense.

„Good morning.” Javier said cheerfully, putting his hand on Darya's head „You slept good?” he asked and she shrugged; she looked calm, though, maybe still a little bit pale, but Javier decided to feel positive in general.

„Hello.” he said, brushing Yuzuru's neck as he stood next to him „Wow, what is this mess?” he chuckled, looking at what Yuzuru was working on, and his husband groaned.

„I don't know what to feed children with.” he said and Javier had to bit his lip not to laugh; Yuzuru apparently was a bit stressed with the task, since the counter in front of him was packed with a bunch of ingredients that would probably be enough to prepare breakfast for some small army.

„Okay, you don't have to stress about it anymore.” Javier said, grinning „Go and prepare for work, I'll take care of it. You ate already?”

„No.” Yuzuru admitted sheepishly and Javier shook his head with disapproval.

„Go, I'll prepare you something. Go, go.” he poked Yuzuru's shoulder and he rolled his eyes, but sent Javier a grateful smile.

„Okay, Darya.” Javier said when Yuzuru was gone „Do you have any wishes?” he asked and she shrugged again, looking uncertain „Okay, what do you eat usually? For breakfast?”

„A bread roll. And an apple, sometimes.” Darya said quietly, looking down, and Javier noticed faint blush on her cheeks, and he remember what she had said about spending most of the time with her parents in a car, and his heart clenched.

„I see.” he said „What would you say about some scrambled eggs, hmm? I'm a master of scrambled eggs.”

„Okay.” she said with a ghost of a smile and Javier smiled back at her.

„Great.”

He was working quickly, with well developed ease, and the breakfast was ready just when Yuzuru came back to the kitchen.

„What a perfect timing.” Javier chuckled, putting the plates on the table and sitting in front of Yuzuru „You better enjoy it.” he said, making a face, and Yuzuru rolled his eyes.

„I always do.” he said, taking the first bite „Do you have any plans for today?”

„I switched today's classes with Lina so me and Darya could do some fun stuff together.” Javi said, looking at the small girl by his side, noticing with relief that she was eating, slowly and a bit suspiciously, but at least she was getting her calories „What do you say, Darya? Would you like to go for a walk and help me with groceries?” he asked and she blinked, tilting her head and staring at him for a moment, before she nodded.

„Yes.” he said shyly and Javier grinned.

„Great, I'll need your help.” he said and then turned back to Yuzuru „You know when you could be back?” he asked and Yuzuru sighed deeply.

„No idea. You know how it goes.” he said and Javier smiled with sympathy. He knew so well how tiring the job was; when he had been working in Toronto he was often dead on his feet and he still had to push and try to catch all kinds of criminals.

„Don't worry, we're going to prepare you some great dinner.”

Yuzuru finished his food first and glanced at his phone, checking the time and wincing.

„I need to run.” he said, standing up and putting his plate in the sink „I'll see you later.” he muttered, kissing Javier's cheek „Bye, Darya.” he added with a smile and Darya nodded in his direction, a corner of her lips twitching as if she was just about to smile. It was a good sign, Javier thought, that she was slowly feeling more and more comfortable around both of them.

A quiet gasp broke his train of thought and Javier blinked, looking at Darya.

„Everything okay?” he asked and she bit her lip, tugging on her shirt.

„I stained it.” she muttered, looking embarassed, and Javier saw a fresh stain on the front of her shirt.

„It's okay, we can-” he started but then her cut himself off, realizing suddenly that poor Darya for now owned about five pieces of clothing the lady from the social service had given her „Don't worry, we're going to save it with some dish soap.” he said quickly, because she was looking ready to burst into tears „And then we're going to do some shopping.”

 

Javier had to admit that the police officers looking over them were doing a great job. Both Javier and Yuzuru had met them before, but they agreed to keep things as discreet as possible, partly to not make Darya feel uneasy and not to draw unncessary attention. Javier didn't really think Acosta would try something- and for sure he wouldn't show up personally, he seemed to be way too smart for that- but they still needed to be sure that everyone was safe.

Darya seemed to be a little bit overwhelmed as she was looking around, her eyes wide and her hand clutching Javier's.

„Everything okay?” he asked softly and Darya flinched.

„It's so big.” she said quietly „A lot of shops, and a lot of people. I never saw so many before?”

„Really?” he asked, smiling at her encouragingly, and Darya nodded.

„With mom and dad, we were in the car all the time.” she said and Javier decided to use the opportunity to talk a little bit more about her past and maybe get some new information that could be useful.

„So you lived only in the car and then in your grandpa's house?” he asked and she nodded slowly, but then winced.

„Sometimes we slept in a hotel, but not often.”

„I see. Do you- do you know why?”

„I think mom and dad were scared.” Darya said, her lower lip trembling; Javier thought she was about to cry, but she collected herself, her expression setting, and Javier squeezed her fingers gently.

„Why do you think that?”

„They fought, sometimes, about it. Mom was afraid that we weren't safe.” Darya mumbled, narrowing her eyes, clearly trying hard to recall any details „And she was really scared of grandpa.”

„Do you know why?”

„They met before.” she mumbled and Javier blinked rapidly; but Darya's expression was sad now, so he decided not to push her to tell more.

 

Buying clothes for Darya was pretty easy, as she was basically agreeing to everything Javier suggested. She looked pretty overwhelmed and Javier wondered if she had ever been on real clothes shopping before. From what she had said her parents had been living on the run, driving around the country and hiding until they got caught by Acosta, and-

Javier shook his head, deciding to leave all of that for his talk with Yuzuru.

„Okay, I think we've everything.” he said, taking the shopping back from a very smiley clerk „Or do you need something else?”

They still didn't know how long Darya would stay under their wing, so Javier didn't go overboard with the amount of clothes. They left the store and Javier caught a familiar face of their back-up watching them from safe distance. He thought that it was good time to go back home, but then he spotted a small coffee shop nearby, and he smiled to himself.

Ten minutes later they were sitting by a corner table, Javier getting his portion of coffeine and Darya eating ice- cream, and her tiny, barely- there smile was the best sight of the day so far.

„You like it?” Javier asked and she nodded eagerly „Good.”

Javier smiled to himself slightly, watching her eating, and in that moment no one would tell that she had been through so much, that she had witnessed her parents being killed. Maybe it was a bit unusual, that she was so calm for most of the time, but Javier thought that it made sense; apparently her life was always complicated and filled with a sense of danger, so she probably knew how to deal with it, to some extent.

It was sad, that a six years old child had to do that.

„Javi?”

„Yes?” he blinked rapidly, looking at her face, and she titlted her head.

„You and Yuzuru are married?” she asked carefully and his smile widened.

„Yes we are.”

„For how long?”

„A little bit over a year. But we're together for longer.” he explained and Darya nodded slowly, her expression turning thoughtful.

„Mom and dad weren't married.” she said quietly „But mom like to imagine a wedding, when she could have a dress like a princess. She told me stories about it.”

„It sounds nice.” Javier said softly and she sighed quietly, her mood clearly dropping again, and he decided to let her be.

 

When they got back home Javier had to sit down and do some grading, so he put Darya in front of tv and left her there watching The Twelve Tasks of Asterix, all wide eyed and gaping at the screen. Then, when they both were done with their activities, Javier insisted that Darya's help with dinner was essential, and they actually had nice time. Darya opened up a little, watching Javier cooking and handing him everything he asked for, and they had some kind of a conversation, mostly in Russian. Javier didn't mind using that language, and it was clear that she was still feeling more comfortable.

„What are we going to do tomorrow?” Darya asked suddenly when he was in the middle of chopping onions, and he sniffled.

„Well, tomorrow I need to go to work.” he said „But I talked with my boss and she said you could come with me, you could sit there and read something, or draw. Are you okay with that?”

„What is your work?”

„I teach English and Spanish.”

„At school?” she said with a sudden interest.

„It's only a language school, not a regular one.” Javier said, throwing onions into the pan „I have a lot of groups for different people, for example I have one for people who are much, much older than me.” he said and Darya nodded thoughtfully.

„I always wanted to go to school.” she said „Mom promised I would go.”

Her face brightened up and Javier couldn't help but smile softly. He hoped that Darya would go to school, one day, and that there would be some people that could take care of her, make her feel safe, love her. She deserved to live in a world that was a little bit less cruel than now.

 

Yuzuru still wasn't back when Darya started yawning and Javier gave her a pointed look.

„I think it's time for bed.”

„But Yuzuru's not back.” she muttered, rubbing her eyes „I want to say goodnight to him.”

It surprised Javier, a little bit. Of course, Darya seemed to be feeling okay in Yuzuru's presence, she wasn't scared of him, but also they didn't seem to have such a strong relation as she and Javier already had. But it was nice, to see that she wanted to meet him before going to sleep and tell him goodbye. It meant that she liked him and that she was feeling safe around him, and it was the most important thing.

„I'm sure you will see him during breakfast.” he said, gently but sternly „Now, shower and bed.” he ordered and she just nodded, defeated, and Javier once again realized how well behaved child she was.

He put Darya to bed and smiled at her as she blinked at him with wonder.

„So I thought, maybe no singing today-” he started and she pouted „- but I found some really nice cd with old Russian songs, so maybe you'd like to listen to it?”

Darya nodded and Javier quickly set everything up, a quiet melody filling the room, and she sighed, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Javier got through his night routine and got into the bed; he didn't like that Yuzuru still wasn't back, but he decided not to call him, knowing that he was probably incredibly busy with the case at the moment. So he called his mom instead, explaining the situation very briefly and vaguely. He knew that he couldn't share all the details, but he also couldn't hide a fact that there was a little girl sleeping in the room on the other side of the apartment, and that she was his and Yuzuru's responsibility now. His mom was really moved and invited them all for a Sunday dinner, but Javier didn't give her a sure answer, but it was a lovely gesture, everything he could expect from her.

He really wanted to wait for Yuzuru, but his eyes were closing of their own, and he fell asleep before he could even try not to drift away.

 

 

Javier woke up, suddenly and gently, to a familiar body wrapping around his.

„Hi.” he mumbled, keeping his eyes closed as Yuzuru nuzzled into the back of his neck, his warm palm pressed to Javier's stomach.

„Sorry.” Yuzuru whispered, pressing a kiss to Javier's neck „I didn't want to wake you up.”

„It's fine.” Javier muttered, putting his hand on Yuzuru's, feeling all warm and sleepy „You good?”

„It was a long day.” Yuzuru sighed, his breath tickling Javier's skin „I missed you.” he whispered, kissing Javier's neck again and making him hum contently.

„I missed you too.” he said, squeezing Yuzuru's hand „I had such a busy day.”

„Is Darya okay?”

„She's fine. We did some shopping.” Javier mumbled, feeling sleep taking control over his body again „You?”

„I've some news, but we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

„Okay.”

 

Yuzuru's alarm was loud and drilling, but the only one woken up by it was Javier. He turned it off and looked at his husband, who was snoring quietly, his face pressed against the pillow and hair disshelved. He looked like he could use a few more minutes of sleep. So Javier leaned down to press a kiss tu Yuzuru's temple and then paced to the kitchen when he started preparing coffee for himself and tea for Yuzuru, and then got back to the room.

„Hey.” he tickled Yuzuru's cheek „Wake uuuup.”

Yuzuru scrunched his nose and then whined quietly, opening his eyes.

„Hi.” Javier smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching how Yuzuru was slowly coming back to his senses.

„Hi.” Yuzuru said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his voice thick „I didn't hear the alarm.”

„You slept like dead.” Javier said, handing him a cup „Everything good yesterday?”

„Yeah, just intense.” Yuzuru said, taking a sip and sighing „I guess I need to catch you up.”

„Okay, but we can do it in the kitchen.”

„So we got a hold on one of Olvera's higshchool friends.” Yuzuru said when they were in the kitchen, preparing some fun sandwiches by the counter „He said the guy was obsessed with finding his father.”

„Okay...” Javier hummed „So after graduating he went for some big search? Did he have any clues?”

„They guy didn't know. Anyway, I've something more important.” Yuzuru said, wiping his hands with a kitchen towel and looking at Javier with serious eyes „You remember that Black Roses case that was mentioned in Rivera's file?”

„Yeah, kidnapping and procuration, Acosta's business?”

„Exactly. So I went through some files and I found testimony of one girl who had been a victim. And she mentions a young Russian named Nastia.”

„Oh my god.: Javier gaped „Darya's mother? That- damn, that would make sense? Darya said that her mom had been in the big house before.”

„Sadly, we can't locate the house.” Yuzuru grimaced and Javier narrowed his eyes.

„How is this possible?”

„This case didn't end with police finding all the abducted girls. One day they just dropped them on a field close to Malaga. Six girls, all of them drugged and confused. They had been kept in the basement, couldn't tell where, couldn't name anyone. It was a mess. Police knew it was Acosta but they had no evidence.”

„So-” Javier started „- you think Darya's parents met when Anastasia was being kept by Acosta and then went on a run?”

„I mean, that makes sense? It's an enormous stretch, but it would fit everything Darya told us.”

„I guess.” Javier sighed „You know, you deal with that, I'm going to keep to my babysitting.” he said, a bit teasingly, and Yuzuru chuckled.

„I bet you're an amazing babysitter.” he said, moving closer, and Javier grinned.

„So far I didn't have any compl-” he started, but was promptly cut off by Yuzuru's lips pressed against his own.

„When you end this case-” Javier muttered in between kisses, trying not to grin too hard „- we're so going for vacation.”

„Mhh and suggestions?” Yuzuru asked, tugging at the hem of Javier's shirt playfully.

„I can think of some.” Javier whispered, giving Yuzuru one more kiss before pulling back with a sigh „Okay, time's up. I set the table, you go and wake up the little one, we need to leave for my class in about an hour.”

„I can take care of the table.” Yuzuru said, a flash of uncertainity on his face „She likes you better than me.”

„Come on.” Javier sighed, smiling fondly „You didn't tell her goodnight, you owe her the first good morning.”

„What a poetic line.” Yuzuru said, rolling her eyes, but Javier noticed his small smile „Fine. But I want one more tea.”

„So demanding.” Javier said and Yuzuru smiled smugly.

„I'm really thirsty.” he whispered before walking away and Javier gaped.

„And I'm divorcing you, that line was the last straw!” he yelled, a laughter bubbling in his chest, and he thought that it all was still going suprisingly easy.

He didn't wonder how long it would last.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> error 404 chapter description not found, but you're going to like it, I'm sure :p

 

They had some kind of a routine, now.

Yuzuru finally figured out what Darya's breakfasts should look like, so Javier could sleep ten minuted longer and the wander to kitchen and take over any tasks, letting Yuzuru prepare for work. Then they had breakfast, Yuzuru left for work, and some time later Javier would take Darya to work with him. She was the least problematic child Javier had met, and no one was bothered by her, sitting quietly in a corner; she had shyly asked Javier for some schoolbook, so he found one and now she could spend hours on going through it slowly, page after page. If anyone asked Javier about him, he always said simply that she was a part of the family, adding a pointed look to that, and no one asked more questions, clearly getting a message that it wasn't a topic he would like to go deeper into.

It had been a week, or maybe a few days more, and it was one of their normal mornings, Darya munching on an apple sleepily while Javier was washing dishes.

„I'm gonna be late, for the first time in forever.” Yuzuru announced, walking into the kitchen and trying to fix his tie. Javier had been trying to convince him to let go of that fancy piece of fabric, but apparently that habit was dying really slow.

„You finally caught the disease.” Javier said, wiping his hands „High time.”

„Hugo is always late.” Darya chimed in, looking excited that she had something to say, and Yuzuru looked at her with interest.

„And who's that” he asked and she shrugged, ducking her head.

„A boy from one of my groups.” Javier explained „Always late, that's a fact.”

„I don't like him.” Darya announced suddenly and Yuzuru chuckled.

„Well, I didn't like Javi when we met for the first time.” he said and Darya gaped at him.

„You didn't like him?” she repeated, as if it was the greatest shock of her life.

„At all. But then I changed my mind.” Yuzuru said with a short laugh and then sighed „Okay, I need to run for real. Love you.” he said, kissing Javier's cheek. He was just about to leave when Darya spoke again, quiet and just a little bit shy.

„I want a kiss too.”

Yuzuru stopped, blinking rapidly, and then he smiled. He walked to Darya's chair and leaned down, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

„I'll see you both tonight.” he said, flashing them both a smile „Bye!”

It was good to see Darya and Yuzuru more and more comfortable with each other, more sure and open. They talked more, and Darya developed some interest in Japanese and was now using every excuse to ask Yuzuru questions. They still sąw each other mostly in the mornings, because Yuzuru still was coming back pretty late. But now he was the one who woke Darya up and they had some pretty interesting conversations.

They still had no clue what had happened to the child Anastasia had given a birth to before she died. Yuzuru said they had had a few cases that looked promising, but in the end the child was still missing. They didn't mention it to Darya, who seemed unaware of the fact that her mother had been pregnant, so they decided there was no reason to confuse her- they would deal if that if they found the little boy or girl safe and unharmed.

 

* * *

 

Javier woke up to familiar lips mouthing on the back of his neck and hot hands on his abdonmen.

„Isn't it a nice wake up.” he muttered, arching his back a little, and Yuzuru chuckled against his skin.

„I'm sorry I decided to egoistically wake you up an hour earlier.” he said, not sounding sorry at all „But I've very evil intentions.”

„I always knew you were a villain.” Javier said and Yuzuru chuckled again, biting on his shoulder lightly before turning Javier on his back and then crawling on top of him.

„Hi.” he muttered, kissing him, and Javier sighed contently, tangling his fingers in Yuzuru's hair and pulling him closer.

„Good morning.” Javier whispered and Yuzuru smiled against his lips, pecking him one more time before drawing back and looking at him with so much fondness Javier's heart stuttered. They had been busy lately, Yuzuru coming back home at some ungodly hours and then going to works when Javier and Darya were still slowly getting ready.

It was nice, to have some time for themselves, in the dim light of that warm morning, and Javier felt calm and happy, and just right. He cupped Yuzuru's face, stroking his cheeks gently, and then ran his hand down his body, teasing him lightly.

„I see you're very awake.” Javier said playfully, his fingers moving pointedly, and Yuzuru grinned, raising his eyebrow.

„You're pretty awake too.” he said, rolling his hips, and Javier gasped quietly, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine.

„Okay, I get your point.” he said, his hands coming to rest on Yuzuru's waist „So now less talking, more doing.”

„Oh I'm gonna do-”

„You better don't finish that line, knowing you it'll turn me off instantly.” Javier begged, grinning, and Yuzuru scoffed.

„You should let me practice my dirty talk.”

„Okay, fine, you've one shot.” he said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes, their hips meeting in a slow, lazy rhythm.

„Now you ruined the mood.”

„I ruined the mood? I saved it.”

„Shut up.”

„Or what?”

Yuzuru grinned devilishly as he leaned down, his hot breath fanning over Javier's ear.

„Or I'll make sure I'm the only one walking out of here satisfied.” he whispered and Javier gasped.

„Okay, that was good.” he agreed and Yuzuru chuckled lowly, kissing his cheek.

„I'm very good.”

„I guess you need to remind me.”

 

„So-” Yuzuru asked, panting quietly as he was sprawled on Javier's chest „- good enough?”

„I've had better.” Javier said and Yuzuru snorted, tickling his ribs and making him laugh quietly.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, basking in the feeling and just enjoying being close, before Javier sighed quietly.

„We need to shower before Darya wakes up.” he said, kissing the top of Yuzuru's head, and his husband looked at him.

„I hope we didn't wake her up.” he said, a hint of worry on his face, and Javier chuckled.

„Don't worry, she's on the other side of the apartment, and you know that she sleeps like dead.”

„That's true.” Yuzuru said, smiling, and then his expression turned a bit thoughtful „I got used to her so quickly.” he muttered and Javier understood it so well.

„It's going to be so weird when she leaves.” he said and Yuzuru bit his lower lip for a moment.

„You know that she doesn't have any family, right?” he asked quietly and Javier knew exactly where he was going. They knew each other way to well.

„We're going to talk about it when the case is over, maybe?” he suggested and Yuzuru smiled.

„Okay.” he said and pressed a kiss to Javier's chest, right above the scar „I'm taking the bathroom first so you can laze in here for a bit longer.” he said and Javier smiled, his heart feeling full.

„I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

„Javi.” Darya tugged his sleeve, pointing at the fruit stand „What is this?”

„Pomegranate. Do you want one?” he asked and she nodded „Okay, then go and grab whichever you like the most and I'll check what else we'll need to buy.”

Darya nodded, giving him a small smile and ran to pick up the fruit.

„What a lovely child.” said someone next to Javier and he turned rapidly to see an older woman smiling at him gently „And so well behaved.”

„Yeah.” Javier nodded, smiling back „She is.”

„You're doing a really good job with raising her.” the lady added and Javier blinked rapidly, trying to keep smile on his face.

„Thank you.” he said, a bit tightly, and she gave him one more fond smile before walking away.

It was the first time someone assumed Darya was his daughter, but Javier knew how it looked like. He didn't know how he felt about it, but mostly he was a bit uncomfortable. Darya was an amazing child, smart and kind, and Javier cared about her so much. But she wasn't his child, and her parents had been murdered in front of her own eyes, and she still cried at nights quietly, her little heart breaking.

It was hard, and Javier couldn't help but wonder what would happen after that; she had no real family, except for her grandfather, but Javier decided not to count him. She had no family in Russia either, at least no one Interpol could trace. She was all alone, and the only people she had in her life now were Javier and Yuzuru.

But just like they had promised each other, they would think about it later. Now there was no time for making serious decisions about taking such responsibilities as raising a child. They needed time and calmness to do so, and they for sure didn't have it now.

„Javi.” Darya touched his hand, breaking his train of thought „I have it.”

„Great.” he smiled, patting her head „Now let's go find something nice for dinner,”

Fifteen minutes later they were walking through a park, slowly making their way back home. It was that time of the day that the place wasn't too crowded and Javier enjoyed the walk, Darya holding his hand and looking around attentively, excited since Javier told her they had a chance of seeing a squirrel.

Javier let himself fall into thoughts again, but then Darya stopped abruptly, and for a moment he was convinced that she saw an animal, but when he looked at her he saw that her eyes were open wide and face awfully pale. He followed her gaze and saw a man approaching them, his expression unreadable and his step sure, and Javier's stomach twisted.

„Bad man. He's a bad man.” Darya muttered and Javier looked behind him, ready to grab her and run, but there was another man there, way too close for Javier to do anything. He realized that something went horribly wrong with their protection detail, but he didn't have time to worry about that, he needed to make sure that Darya wouldn't be hurt.

„It's gonna be okay.” he said quietly, squeezing her hand, and just then the guy approaching them stopped right in front of him, close enough for Javier to notice that he had a gun.

„Hello.” the man said, smiling, but his eyes were cold „Would you be so nice and put that bag down and let my friend search you?”

Javier had no other option but to do what he asked, Darya whimpering quietly when he had to let go of her hand. They took his phone and then ordered them to follow them and 'not trying anything stupid'. Javier wasn't stupid, he knew that calling for help wouldn't be very wise while he was walking in between two armed guys, Darya clutching his hand desperately.

They told Javier and Darya to get into a car, big and old, and when they were sitting inside one of the men threw them two blindfolds.

„Put them on and don't even think of taking them off.”

Javier was surprised that his hands weren't shaking as he calmly took one blindfold and touched Darya's cheek gently, wiping her tears.

„I don't want to.” she whimpered and Javier gave her a small, reassuring smile.

„It's gonna be okay, I promise.” he said quietly „You need to put this on, okay?”

„Okay.” Darya whispered and Javier put her blindfold on carefully, and she started to tremble.

„It's all good.” he muttered, gently guiding her to lay down on the seat and put her head on his knees. Then he put his blindfold on and his hand found Darya's head, stroking her hair gently.

„It's all gonna be okay.” he said and she sniffled quietly.

Javier had no doubt that it was Acosta's doing, and that these men were taking him and Darya to him. He could feel fear coiling in his stomach, but he was trying not to give in and not to show any emotion. He had no idea why he was still alive, if Acosta didn't want to make a mess in the middle of the city or maybe he needed him for something. Whatever the reason was, Javier knew that he had to stay calm, for his and Darya's sake.

Javier didn't know how long the drive took, exactly, but it felt like maybe two hours. It took them some time to get out of Madrid, then the road was fast and pretty straight, and then Javier could feel they were on some local roads, and he could also tell there were some hills.

„Okay, you can take them off.” one of the guys said when the car stopped finally, and Javier did just that, blinking at the sharp light. Darya looked pale and confused when he took her blindfold off.

„Get out of the car.” the same guy ordered flatly and when they did Darya froze, her hand in Javier's going slack.

„Big house.” she whispered and Javier blinked, and then looked at the building in front of them. It was indeed big, and old, built on a hill. Javier looked around discreetly, but he couldn't see anything that would help him locate themselves as the area was surrounded by a pretty high stone wall.

They were lead inside, and all Javier could think about was what Yuzuru was going through right now, and his heart squeezed painfully. But he couldn't think about it now; he had to focus on himself and Darya, and how to keep her safe. They stopped in front of some door, and Darya grabbed his fingers so hard it almost hurt. One of the man knocked shortly before opening the door and basically pushing them inside. There, behind a big wooden desk, was sitting Ricardo Acosta, his smile broad and dangerous.

„Hello Darya, my child.” he said and she trembled „Come here, let me look at you.”

Darya pressed her lips together and took a step back, hiding behind Javier, and Acosta's eyes darkened.

„ _It's okay, Darya._ ” Javier said quietly in Russian, trying to reassure her despite his own heart hammering in his chest „ _I'm right here, he's not going to hurt you._ ”

Acosta was a monster, Javier had no doubt, but he was also sure that he wouldn't hurt Darya.

She looked up at him, blinking, and then she slowly walked over to her grandfather, who looked at her intently.

„You look healthy. That's good.” he stated and then turned to look at Javier, his smile darkening.

„So, detective Fernandez.” he said and Javier blinked, surprized, but he didn't have time to think about it, because Acosta stood up slowly, reaching to a drawer and taking out a gun, putting it on a table.

„It's nice to meet you, finally. And thank you for taking care of my granddaughter.” Acosta said, still smiling „Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was kind of rushing with this update today, so please forgive any typos!

 

Yuzuru sighed deeply, rubbing his tired eyes and looking again at the screen in front of him. He was going through some crazy amount of data, trying to locate Acosta, but the task seemed almost impossible for now. The man knew how to hide, and how to make sure no one followed him, and there was no information about his doings for the past two years. But Yuzuru knew that he had to find him, beecause not only was he- very, very probably- responsible for the death of his son and his partner, but also was a threat to Darya, and Yuzuru didn't intend to stop before he would find the man.

Yuzuru winced and checked the time, it was barely 4pm and he knew he had still some hours of work ahead of him. He hoped he still could get back home relatively early, he had promised Sarya they would watch some movie that week.

In the beggining he had been feeling a little bit unsure around her, as it was clear that she preferred Javier's company, and Yuzuru didn't blame her. Javier knew how to deal with kids, had the best approach and spoke Russian, making her feel secure. Yuzuru had no idea how to approach her, in the beginning, how to act around children in general. He was great at taking confessions out of criminals, but when it came to children he was hopeless. But Darya was a sweet child, quiet and smart, still not recovered after all that trauma, and she started opening up to both of them, and was learning how to smile again.

They grew comfortable with each other, all three of them, and they had a routine, giving them some kind of domesticity. It was almost weird, how easily Yuzuru fell into that and how odd was to think that Darya would leave them at some point. Yuzuru liked her so much, and he cared about her, and he knew that Javier's feelings were the same, or maybe even stronger, since he was spending with Darya so much more time, basically whole days. That was why Yuzuru had slowly suggested something in the morning, and Javier promised that they would talk about it.

They had talked about children, a few weeks after their wedding. Javier had been more enthusiastic about it, but didn't press Yuzuru into anything, telling him gently that they had so much time still.Yuzuru never really thought about it later, busy with work and satisfied with everything they had, but then Darya had appeared, and Yuzuru started thinking about it. Javier was thirty- three already, Yuzuru on the verge of crossing the magical thirty. They were still young, and Yuzuru didn't want to put them under any pressure, but he couldn't help but consider taking Darya in for good.

He shook his head, smiling to himself gently. He had to focus on work now, on finding Acosta and also Darya's lost sibling. It was really concerning, to think where they little baby could be and why it had been taking away. But Yuzuru already knew that the case wasn't easy, and it wasn't pleasant, and he had to do his best to close it as soon as possible.

He got back to work, clicking through some records, when one of his colleagues entered the room.

„Hey Pau, you've got something for me?” Yuzuru asked absently, turning around in his chair, and his smile fell when he saw Pau's weird expression „Everything okay?”

„We can't find Angel.” Pau said quickly „Nor Javier and Darya.”

It took Yuzuru's mind a second to register the words, something cold spreading in his stomach.

„What?”

„Maria came to your place to switch with Angel, but there was no one there.” Pau explained, his expression serious „Both Angel's and your husband's phone are turned off, they last logged into the network close to the park that is near your house, I already sent some patrol to check it.”

Yuzuru felt like the world was shifting under his feet, and for a moment everything felt awfully cold and quiet.

„You talked with Leo and chief Diaz?” he asked, but he didn't even think about those words, as if they were leaving his mouth on their own.

„Not yet, I wanted to inform you first, but the chief is in her office-”

„Okay, I'm going to her, find Diego for me.” Yuzuru said, walking out from the room; his hands were shaking, but he was trying so hard not to panic, because if he did, he wouldn't be able to pick himself up together. His mind was going to the darkest scenerios in a frightening pace, but Yuzuru tried to block the rapid, scary thoughts; maybe it was nothing, maybe it was just some misunderstanding and it would be solved in minutes.

 

„This doesn't look good.” Diaz said two hours later, shaking her head, and Yuzuru bit his lip so hard he felt metallic taste in his mouth. Both Javier and Darya were nowhere to be found, same as Angel. They had done everything that was necessary as the first steps- contacted members of family and close friends to check if they didn't know anything, and searching the area. It was such a hard thing, to call Javier's family and pretend that everything was fine, and then hearing that they had no idea where Javier was.

Yuzuru was feeling like screaming, and he was sure he could hold on only because of adrenaline circling in his veins. He couldn't let himself give into the panic, and he was trying so hard not to think and just work, relying on his instincts and training.

„It's Acosta.” he said through his gritted teeth and Diaz sighed.

„It's the most probable option.” she agreed „But we still don't have anyth-” she was interrupted by Pau, who rushed into the room.

„Guys, Angel's in the hospital! Someone found him unconcious and called for an ambulance?”

„Is he okay? What happened?”

„He got hit in the back of the head real hard, he's stil unconscious.” Pau said „Also, we've one witness, but she only saw Javier and Darya walking through the park, completely fine.” he added and Yuzuru felt how his muscled cramped and he closed his eyes, trying not to feel sick.

„Okay.” Diaz leaned on her elbows „I think it's time for an amber alert. Pau, send their pictures everywhere. Yuzuru, you should go home-”

„What the fuck, how can I go home?” Yuzuru spat out and Diaz's expression didn't change a bit.

„I get it, Yuzuru.” she said quietly „I'm not your boss, I can't tell you what to do. But it's late, and there's nothing you can do about it now.”

Yuzuru stared at her, his insides twisting and stomach churning. He knew that Diaz was right, logically speaking; there was nothing Yuzuru could do in that moment, there were other, specially trained unites to deal with these kind of situations. But it felt wrong, to even suggest that Yuzuru could just go back to the empty home and just sit there.

But at the same time there was a rational part of his brain that knew that the chief was right. He was feeling kind of surreal, and he knew that he probably seemed very calm; it was like everything still didn't catch up to him with full force.

„Fine.” he said, standing up, and feeling like he wasn't even there „But you call me, at any hour, if anything happens.”

„Of course.” Diego nodded, looking at him carefully „Do you want me to drive you-”

„I'm fine.” Yuzuru said and then walked out of the room, his heart beating heavily in his chest.

It fully hit him when he entered the apartment, and it was dark and quiet, and everything was so wrong Yuzuru couldn't breathe. Panic started to overwhelm his body as a scream bubbled in his throat, and he pressed his hand against his mouth, trying to grasp some remainings of self- control.

Javier and Darya were nowhere to be found, very probably in hands of a dangerous, merciless man who wouldn't hesitate to do anything necessary to get what he wanted.

And there was nothing Yuzuru could do now.

What was he supposed to do? Go to the kitchen and grab some food, shower, watch tv?

How was he supposed to breathe when he didn't know if his husband was alive?

A high whine escaped his lips as he slumped against the door behind him, his whole body turning so impossibly weak he couldn't even stand anymore, so he let himself slid down to the floor. He leaned forward, hiding his head in between his knees, trying to breathe, but then the world turned blurry as his mind was flooded by sudden, unwanted memories he had been trying so hard to rid of.

 

* * *

 

_He looked so thin, lying under the white cover, and Yuzuru swallowed over his dry throat. Everything hurt, and Yuzuru's eyes burned as he stared at Javier's still silhouette, his chest raising in regular, slow breathes. Yuzuru's eyes caught a sight of a bandage peeking from under a blanket and it felt like his lungs were being squeezed by a barbed wire._

_There was another bed in the room, occupied by someone who was apparently awake, quiet shifting waking Yuzuru up from his daze._

„ _I'm sorry, we just for a moment.” Gabby said apologetically and the stranger gave them surprisingly blind smile._

„ _It's okay.” he reassured them and closed his eyes._

_Yuzuru moved his eyes back to Javier, and he felt like he couldn't even stand anymore, so he dropped on the chair standing next to the bed, letting out a deep breath._

_It was all his fault. Only his._

_Gabby cleared her throat and moved a bit closer to him, hesitant._

„ _I'm gonna go buy some coffee in a cafeteria, you want something?”_

„ _No, thank you.” he managed to answer, words dragging painfully in his throat._

„ _I'll be in a waiting room.” she added quietly and then left, and Yuzuru was so grateful for that little moment of privacy._

_Javier looked so pale, and it hurt, to watch him. It was one of the first impressions Yuzuru had gotten during they first meeting- that he looked exhausted, and kind. And he was both of those things, and so much more, and Yuzuru didn't know how to deal with it, with that whole situation, with his stupid, foolish heart._

„ _I'm so sorry.” he whispered in Japanese, the guy shifting on the other bed quietly, as if he was turning around, trying to give Yuzuru some sort of privacy despite the situation._

„ _You need to wake up so you can forgive me.” he said, shakily, his throat and tongue burning „Please.”_

_He had to ask for so many things to be forgiven. For those first days, still, when he had been cold, patronising asshole, for kissing him, for pushing him away, for not trusting him enough. It was all his fault, Yuzuru knew, and his heart stuttered painfully, bruising his ribs and lungs._

„ _I wish it was me.” he mumbled, his voice breaking „I'd give anything to-” he stopped, taking a deep, shaky breath, everything he knew crumbling down and falling apart into the tiniest of pieces „What have you done to me, Javi?” he asked in a stuttering whisper „Why can't I breathe anymore? Why-”_

_He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, but it all was coming from right there, his terribly aching heart._

„ _I understand if you'll hate me.” Yuzuru said quietly; he wished he could touch Javier's hand, his face, but he felt like he didn't have a right „I hate myself too.”_

_Yuzuru closed his eyes for a second before forcing his body to stand up, his limbs feeling stiff._

_He just wished it all would stop._

 

* * *

 

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, on the floor, back pressed to the door, until he finally scrambled onto his feet, letting his body move on its own. He was feeling numb, as if nothing was real around him. He wandered to the kitchen, working on autopilot, and ate something, not noticing what it was, even, everything being dimmed and tasteless.

Yuzuru knew he had to eat, even though his stomach turned into a tight knot.

Javier was always so disapproving if he skipped a meal.

Yuzurus's insides twisted and he bowed over the sink, trying not to throw up, and after a moment his body calmed down a little, and he managed to drag himself to the bedroom and flop on the bed.

He closed his eyes, feeling his body starting to tremble, and just prayed. It was all he could do now.

It was all his fault. It was all his own damn fault, like everytime, and he felt sick with himself, and he wished he could cry, because maybe that would help him get rid of that awful, suffocating pressure in his chest.

 

 

Yuzuru was frantic.

It had been twenty hours since Javier and Darya's disappearance and they had absolutely no lead. There were no witnesses, Angel was still unconscious, and they had no single clue.

Yuzuru didn't know what to do, anymore.

He was feeling sick, constantly, and he had to stop himself from screaming, from letting his mind wander, to imagine what could be happening to Javier or Darya in that exact moment.

„Fuck!” he exclaimed, dropping a bunch of papers to the floor and hiding his face in his hands „Fuck this-”

„Yuzuru, you okay?”

He raised his head and saw Tina watching him with concerned expression.

„No, I'm not okay, Tina.” he said tiredly.

He was fucking exhausted, and he felt like he was dying from a constant fear and guilt eating him from inside. Because it was another time when his fucking job put Javier in a situation like that, and Yuzuru hated himself for that.

„There's someone who wants to talk to you.” Tina said slowly, giving him a careful glance, and he sighed tiredly.

„What about?”

„Acosta.”

Yuzuru's heart skipped a beat.

„Bring them in.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda... don't like this chapter but I'm hoping that it's still somewhat decent?

„Well, first I need to know the reasons why you should kill me.” Javier blurted out without much thinking and Acosta looked surprised for a moment, and then a corner of his lips twitched as if in amusement.

„Valid point.” he said and then gestured towards a chair standing next to his desk „Come closer, sit.”

Javier did what Acosta had asked, eyeing the man carefully, the gun still lying on the desk between them.

Javier knew better than to try anything.

„Would you go to your room, Darya?” Acosta asked, turning to her, and she shook her head, moving her big eyes to Javi, making her grandfather chuckle „You like him better than me, huh?”

Darya nodded slowly, painfully honest, and Javier didn't even have to time to panic, because Acosta laughed loudly.

„We'll have to work on that.” he said, and for a moment he looked almost harmless, but then his eyes narrowed slightly „Now go, Leo is waiting outside, he has something to show you.”

Darya stared at him for a moment before she slowly made her way to Javier and took his hand, her skin feeling cold.

„ _I don't want to go_.” she whispered, her big eyes terrified, like an animal caught in a trap, and Javier's heart broke a little.

„ _You're going to be fine, I promise._ ” he wasn't sure what Acosta would do with him, but he was convinced that he wouldn't hurt Darya „ _Do what your grandpa says, and I'll see you soon, okay?_ ”

„ _Okay._ ” she said quietly and he squeezed her hand before she left the room, her footsteps slow and quiet.

„Impressive language skills.” Acosta said, watching Javier with interest, and Javier took a moment to look at him. He looked basically the same as on a picture Javier had seen before- a tall man in his fifties, with dark hair and beard, black eyes sharp. He looked dangerous, and smart, and Javier knew that he had to be careful.

„I'm a teacher.” he said simply and Acosta tilted his head.

„Now, you are. But it's not what you were doing before, detective.”

„How do you know that?” Javier asked before he could think about it, and Acosta waved dismissively.

„I've my ways. It's not what we're going to talk about.” he said and his features sharpened as his gaze focused on Javier „What do you know about me?”

„That you're Darya's grandfather.” Javier said and Acosta raised his eyebrows.

„Just that? Nothing about my crimes, all the terrible things I've done?” he asked, a shadow of irony in his voice „Come one, I'm not stupid. I know who you were, I know who your husband is, I know that my granddaughter was staying with you. You know things, Javier. You who I am, what I've done.”

„I do, to some extent.” Javier agreed, knowing that it wasn't time when he could allow himself to play tough or brave; he had to cooperate if he wanted to survive and if he wanted to make sure that Darya was okay.

Acosta watched him for a minute, clearly considering something.

„I guess I owe you some story, don't I, Javier?” he finally said „I can call you Javier, right?” he asked and Javier nodded „Great. Then I think you should hear why are we even here, in that moment.” he straightened up in his chair and look Javier straight in the eyes „I always wanted a heir to take over my business. I've build myself a pretty nice kingdom in here, and I was working for it very hard, since I was young. And there were some woman, but none of them gave me a child, a boy, a heir. I've two daughters, but they're no fit for that job.” he shook his head „I came to terms with that, and then Jorge appeared. I never knew his mother was pregnant, and she hid him from me. But he found me, somehow, my good boy.” Acosta smiled, just a sign of nostalgia on his lips „So smart, so clever, so brave. And he wanted a family, so bad. So I gave it to him. And then, he betrayed me.”

Acosta stopped talking, his expression turning darker, and Javier had to try really hard not to show any emotions on his face.

„I knew she would be trouble, when they brought her. Pretty and fierce, I knew I could make much money on her, with those big eyes and exotic accent. I had such big plans, but then Jorge fell in love with her. Guess what happened next, Javier?”

„They ran away?”

„They ran away.” Acosta nodded „And it took me years to track them down. You can imagine my surprise when I found that I had a granddaughter and that they were expecting a second child. You can imagine my happiness.” there was something predatory in his smile and Javier's stomach clenched unpleasantly.

„I took good care of them. I took Anastasia to another location to give her comfort and calm. I gave them a chance, and I never give second chances, Javier. Ever.” Acosta said, his eyes hard „And what did they do? Betrayed me again. Ran away, took my granddaughter and wanted to take my grandson too. I couldn't forgive them that. I couldn't.”

Acosta blinked rapidly, his face relaxing a little, a lazy smile appearing on his lips.

„Now you see, Javier. I need these children by my side, they're all I have.” he said, tilting his head „You know what the real question is?”

„If you need me.” Javier said flatly, not showing at all that his heart was pounding in his chest.

„You're smart, detective.”

„I'm not a detective anymore.” Javier couldn't help but say and Acosta laughed shortly.

„You can tell yourself that.” he said, looking at him, and suddenly his eyes turned incredibly dark as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Javier's head in a smooth, practiced motion „I quite like you, Javier, despite the circumstances.” he said quietly and Javier didn't dare to move a muscle „You were good to Darya, and she's close to you. I wouldn't be grateful, killing you.” he hummed, tilting his head „And you could be useful, I guess.”

Their gazes locked, and Javier was trying so hard not to show any emotion, and just stared back calmly, praying that Acosta wouldn't pull the trigger.

He didn't.

„Fine, Javier.” Acosta said, sitting back in his chair and moving the gun away „I don't want to upset Darya on her first day back home, so you're getting a pass. But the moment you try something, I'll shoot you in the head and dump your body somewhere the whole Interpol won't find you. Are we clear?”

„Absolutely.” Javier nodded, his stomach twisted in a tied knot.

He was safe, for now.

„Great!” Acosta clapped, standing up rapidly „Now let's go, you should meet my grandson.” he said and it was now when Javier was hit by the realization that Darya's missing sibling- a brother, apparently- was in that house.

He went with Acosta upstairs, one man following them as if Javier was planning to do something stupid.

They entered a room, not renovated in a long time like the rest of the house, and poorly furnished. Under a window, there was standing a fatigued cradle, and Darya was leaning over it, looking curious. She looked around when she heard them, her eyes going wide.

„This is my brother.” she said quietly, sounding stunned, and they made their way to her.

„His name is Daniel.” Acosta smiled, and then the little boy started crying, his small hands patting the blanket weakly.

„He is crying all the time.” Darya said, poking Daniel's cheek lightly, and Javier narrowed his eyes.

„Small children have to cry.” Acosta said carelessly and Javier took a deep breath.

„I think he might have a fever.” he said, touching the boy's forehead „I would say so.”

That was the most surreal thing ever, Javier thought- he had been kidnapped, basically kept captive in here under a threat of death, and now he was checking if a baby had a fever.

„How would you know?” Acosta asked, his gaze suspicious, and Javier shrugged.

„I helped to raise a child.” he said and Acosta looked suprised. Well, at least he didn't know about that.

Acosta looked at him, his gaze long and searching; and then he nodded and left the room without a word.

Javier blinked rapidly, confused beyond belief. He had no idea what was going on and what he was supposed to do, but he was brought back to reality by Darya, who tugged his sleeve.

„He is sad.” she muttered, pointing at the baby, and Javier winced.

„He is.” he nodded, carefully taking Daniel out of the cradle and holding him gently against his chest. The boy was burning, clearly feverish, and his loud cries turned into whines, his eyes closing.

„Shhhh.” Javier hummed gently „It's gonna be okay.”

He wasn't sure if it was going to be fine, and he was terrified, for himself and for those two kids. But Javier knew that he had to be strong, and pray that Yuzuru or someone would somehow be able to help them. And until that moment, he had to stay calm and maybe try to figure out something on his own. But now he had two kids to look after, and he had to do the best he could to protect them.

 

 

The next morning, after night with barely any sleep, the situation was still a mystery to Javier, but at the same time he was sure about some other things.

Acosta wasn't exactly right, mentally, and Javier was getting more and more anxious with every passing second. Acosta had seemed so invested in his grandchildren, on the verge of obsession, even, but now he barely paid attention to them, leaving Javier with the kids on the second floor. One of Acosta's helpers- Leo, apparently- was constantly around, keeping an eye on them. Javier didn't really pay too much attention to him, too desorientated and busy with the children.

The nigth was surprisingly calm; the room all of them were staying was old and dusty, with two beds, but Javier didn't really had a good night, to stressed out and trying to figure out what to do. And it was bothering him so much, how Acosta knew so much about him, that he has used to work for the police, that Darya was staying with them, who Yuzuru was.

Javier's heart skipped a beat and then fluttered painfully at the thought of his husband. He knew that Yuzuru was frantic now, probably going out of his mind to figure out what was going on with them. Javier also knew that Yuzuru would be blaming himself for that, again, and Javier just wished he could reassure him that he wasn't his fault.

Daniel started crying quietly and Javier got up, navigating in the dim light of the morning and making his way to the cradle.

„What is it, huh?” he asked and the boy stopped crying for a moment, looking at Javier with his big eyes „You're probably hungry, right?” Javier said quietly, looking through the nearest shelf and cringing. For someone who claimed to love his grandchildren, Acosta wasn't doing anythig to prove that.

„I'm sorry young man, no warm stuff for now.” Javier sighed, taking the baby carefully and feeding him with some leftover baby formula „You're really tough, you know?”

It was clear that Daniel hadn't been getting proper care in his short life so far; Javier could tell that he was too thin and seemed sick. At least his fever dropped, after Acosta had brought some medicine that Javier didn't even know were proper for such a small child, but he didn't really have a say in that.

It was bizzare, kind of. He had been kidnapped and feared he would be killed, but instead he was now some kind of a babysitter. He kept quiet, though, happy that him and Darya weren't separated and well, that he was still alive.

Darya was handling the situation surprisingly well, her initial fear replaced mostly with being in a constant awe of her little brother.

„But how is he my brother?” she asked when she woke up and patted to the cradle, looking inside curiously „I never saw him before, and mom and dad didn't tell me about him!”

„I think they wanted it to be a surprise.” Javier said gently and she scrunched her nose.

„But how?” she stressed out and Javier chuckled quietly.

„I'll explain you everything when we come back home, okay?” he answered without much thinking and Darya tilted her head, eyes big.

„When will we go back home?” she asked quietly and Javier's heart clenched.

„I don't know, sweetheart.” he said, putting his hand on Darya's head and stroking her hair gently „But we will, I promise.”

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes serious and so not matching her small face, and then she nodded, turning around to look at her brother.

„Will he always be so small?” she asked and Javier smiled.

„No, he'll be bigger, maybe as tall as me.” he said and her expression turned thoughtful for a moment.

„Dad was very tall.” she muttered and Javier's stomach twisted.

 

He was sitting with Darya on the floor, window open and letting in a bit of warm summer wind. Darya was drawing something on a piece of paper, quiet and calm, and Javier's attention was suddenly drawn by some noise outside.

He looked outside the window just in time to see a car parking in front of the door and rushing inside.

Something clicked inside Javier, a small, unpleasant feeling as his instincts started to scream.

„Darya, take Daniel, carefully, and go to sit over there, okay?” he said, quiet and stern, pointing to the most far away corner of the room. He had a nagging, stinging feeling that something was going to happen.

He was right, because three minutes later Leo rushed into the room, his expression a bit panicked.

„Get out, we're leaving.” he said and Javier took a second to look at him closely; he was young, clearly nervous, and Javier thought that he could have an advantage in here. He didn't know how many people were in the house at the moment, and if doing anything would be wise, but his detective sense was telling him that he shouldn't go anywhere.

„Where are we going?” he asked, trying to stall, and Leo's face cramped.

„Not your business!” he exclaimed „Move, quick!” he yelled, taking out the gun and pointing it at Javier, his hand shaking a bit.

„Okay, okay.” Javier said, raising his head a little and slowly stepping closer, until he was mere inches from the barrel of the gun, feeling strangely calm „Will you move so I can pass?” he asked and his steady tone clearly threw Leo off, and he lowered the gun a little bit, looking confused.

That was what Javier needed.

He grabbed Leo's wrist, twisting it sharply and kicking him in a stomach before Leo could react or make any sound. He ripped the gun from Leo's hand and he hit him in the head with that, Leo sliding to the floor, unconscious.

„Well, I still got something, I guess.” Javier muttered to himself, dragging Leo aside and closing the door. There was no lock, so he quickly dragged a table there, to put some kind of a barricade. He wasn't really thinking anymore, just letting his body to the work. He grabbed the cradle and dragged it to the corner Darya and Daniel were hiding in, making some kind of a shield.

„Javi?” Darya whimpered, her face pale, and Javier gave her a reassuring smile.

„It's going to be fine, just hold Daniel and don't move until I tell you, okay?”

„Okay.”

Javier sent her a reassuring smile, adrenaline buzzing in his veins as he took a position close to the door, old habits and experiences coming back to him.

A moment later he heard more cars outside, people screaming something, someone calling Leo's name close at the corridor, but no one went inside. Javier gripped the gun tighte as he heard rapid footsteps of a lot of people filling the house, and then the handle wobbled as someone was trying to get inside.

„Police! We're going in!” yelled a voice and Javier's stomach twisted with relief. He kicked the table, to make it easier for the guys to go inside and raised his hand not be shoot by an accident. A moment later two policemen from special forces bursted inside, their gazes sharp and searching.

„We got them!” one of the men yelled into the radio and two seconds later Javier saw Yuzuru, and his heart started to beat faster.

„Oh my god.” Yuzuru choked out and a heartbeat later Javier had him in his arms.

Yuzuru was trembling slightly, his breathing rapid against Javier's neck, and Javier closed his eyes for a moment, everything just catching up to him, all the tension slowly leaving his limbs.

„Are you okay?” Yuzuru asked, pulling away a bit, his expression worried, and Javier smiled.

„I'm good. Just need a shower.” he said jokingly and a Yuzuru's lips trembled, as if he wasn't sure if he was about to cry or laugh. He looked pale, and exhausted, and older than he really was, and Javier's heart clenched when he thought what he had been through.

„Javi? Can I leave?”

„Yes, sweetheart, you can.” Javier said, giving Yuzuru a short smile before making his way to her and taking Daniel out of her hands so she could climb from behind the small barricade.

„Yuzu!” her face brightened up as she ran to hug him „I've a brother!”

„I see.” Yuzuru chuckled, hugging her back and she looked up at him.

„He's so tiny.” she said and then tilted her head „Can we go home now?”

„Yeah, we can.”

 

 

They didn't go home, though.

First they got to a hospital to be checked up by the doctors. It was decided that Daniel should stay there for some time, since he was clearly underfed and not completely healthy.

But they still couldn't get home, because the police had no idea where Acosta was.

„He wasn't in the house when we got there.” Yuzuru explained in a car on their way to the safe hous, Darya sleeping quietly, glued to Javier's side „We're no clue where he could be.”

„I can't help you with that, I was upstairs all the time. But he told me some pretty interesting story.”

„I think I know it.” Yuzuru said with a sigh, taking Javier's hand, and Javier tilted his head.

„How did you even find us?”

„We've got an informer.” Yuzuru said, wincing „One of Acosta's daughters.”

„Wow.” Javier said, shaking his head, and then he chuckled tiredly „I'm still kind of- I don't know. The world seems surreal, a bit.”

It was like his mind couldn't really catch up with everything, the kidnapping, what had happened in the house, and that now he was free, but still in some kind of danger.

„It does.” Yuzuru agreed quietly, a shadow running through his face.

The safe house was a loft pretty close to the center, and they got much better security that time. Darya didn't even wake up when Javier put her too bed, and his heart melted a bit when he saw her relaxed, calmed expression, despite everything what had happened in her life in such a short amount of time.

Yuzuru went to talk with someone, Javier wasn't sure, police or interpol, and Javier used the time to get himself clean in the shower, washing off all the sweat and dirt and fear of the past 24 hours. Only now, as he was slowly making way to that foreign bed, he fully felt how tired he was, all the exhaustion catching up to him. As he lay down, he wondered sleepily how long they would have to stay there, hiding from Acosta and his people.

He had to fall asleep for a moment, because suddenly he felt warm arm wrapping around his waist and lips pressing to his nape, and he smiled at the familiarity of that gesture.

„Hey.” he muttered, but Yuzuru didn't say anything, just moved closer, and Javier could feel how his breathing quickened up and a moment later a few drops fell on his skin.

„Hey.” Javier repeated, softly, feeling how Yuzuru's body started to tremble. Javier turned around in Yuzuru's arms to look at his pale, tired face now covered with tears „Don't cry.” he said, caressing his face and wiping the tears away „It's okay.”

„I was so scared.” Yuzuru admitted quietly, sniffling and leaning into Javier's touch, his eyelids fluttering „And it's my fault-”

„Don't, Yuzu.” Javier murmured, leaning closer to kiss him chastely „I know what's going on in that head of yours, and please, don't do this. For me.”

Yuzuru bit his lower lip, and Javier knew that his words couldn't wash off the sadness and guilt from his eyes.

„You're going to catch him.” he said, pressing a kiss to Yuzuru's forehead „And then we're going to go for a long vacation and forget about all of that.” he said, brushing hair off of Yuzuru's forehead, smiling „We could even go back to Granada.”

Yuzuru chuckled at that, wetly and shakily, his fist clenching in Javier's shirt.

„You're terrible.” he whispered „And I love you so much. And I'm so happy you're here with me.”

„I love you too.” Javier said, closing his eyes „And we will be okay, I promise.” he said, hoping that it was a promise he would be able to keep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy so they're safe now! Or are they?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I gotta admit I barely proofread that because I'm so tired today, but wanted to yeet it out as soon as possible so I hope you enjoy!

Javier woke up suddenly, the room around him dark, Yuzuru pressed against his back. He blinked rapidly and finally was able to see a small figure standing next to the bed, and a second later he felt a small, cold hand touching his cheek.

„It's not home.” Darya whispered, a bit whiny „I don't like it.”

Javier sighed quietly, reaching out to touch her shoulder, his mind still half asleep.

„You can't sleep?” he mumbled and she shook her head „Okay, hop in.” he said, grabbing the blanket and raising it a little bit, and Darya smiled; she curled under the blanket, her eyes closing instantly and her face relaxing, heartbeat quiet and regular.

Javier smiled to himself and a moment later he was asleep too.

 

 

He woke up again three hours later, feeling surprisingly refreshed, even though clock hanging on the wall informed him that it was barely 7am. Darya was sleeping peacefully on his one side, dangerously close to the edge now, and Yuzuru seemed to be deeply asleep too, his breathing slow against Javier's nape and his arm loose around his waist.

Javier slowly detached himself from his husband's embrace and then carefully moved Darya a bit away from the edge so she wouldn't roll to the floor; neither her or Yuzuru woke up, so Javier made sure they were covered properly and paced to the kitchen.

Whoever had filled their fridge, clearly didn't put too much thought into it. Javier didn't mind that much, honestly, but he made a quick shopping list in his head. He doubted him and Darya would be allowed to leave the safehouse while Acosta was running free, but he kind of needed coffee to survive, and there wasn't any. Also, some fruit for Darya, she needed her vitamins. At least someone had brought some of their clothes, and Javier also spotted his laptop on the kitchen table, so he was grateful for that, he was behind with work already.

He sighed quietly to himself, putting the kettle on, and he was just debating what to make for breakfast when he heard quiet footsteps and Yuzuru walked in, his eyes half closed and hair disshelved.

„There's a stranger in our bed.” he said sleepily, pouring himself a glass of water.

„I guess she didn't want to be alone.” Javier said gently and Yuzuru nodded.

„Figured.” he said, putting the glass down and giving Javier a tired smile „Hi.”

„Good morning.” Javier said, leaning in to kiss him, and Yuzuru sighed against his lips, arms wrapping aroud Javier's neck.

It was slow and sweet, warm and familiar, as if it was an ordinary morning in their apartment, and Javier felt how his body relaxed, melting into Yuzuru's embrace. It felt so good, and calm, like there was no burden on their shoulders and like Yuzuru hadn't cried in his arms just a few hours earlier.

They had to pull apart, at some point, when their lungs started burning from lack of air. Yuzuru still didn't let go, though, hiding his face in the crook of Javier's neck and breathing in deeply. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to; Javier knew what was going on inside Yuzuru's head, so he just wrapped his arms around him a little bit tighter, pulling him even closer.

„I think I want to keep her.” Yuzuru said quietly, his breath tickling Javier's neck, and Javier chuckled quietly, putting his hand on the small of Yuzuru's back.

„I think there is no other option for us now.” he said, smiling; they had agreed to talk about it when it all would be over, but there was really nothing to talk about. They both cared about her so much, maube even loved her already, and she fit in their lives perfectly, almost like she was made to be with them.

„But I think she comes in a package deal with the tiny one.” Javier said and Yuzuru pulled back a little with a smile.

„I think we are capable to do that.”

„Of course we are.” Javier chuckled, feeling in good mood „Only I'm able to leave home with one kid and then come back with two.”

„That wasn't funny.” Yuzuru said, but a corner of his mouth twitched a little bit, and Javier smiled a little.

„You need to go today?” he asked, caressing his cheek, and Yuzuru sighed.

„I should've gotten up like two hours ago.” he said, something hard and dark flashing in his eyes „I'm not letting that fucker go away anymore.”

„Okay.” Javier said softly, placing his hand on Yuzuru's neck now „I'm fine, you know?”

„I know.” Yuzuru breathed out, his face full of emotions „I-” he couldn't finish the sentence, because in that moment they both heard Darya calling their names quietly, her voice pitched.

„She's probably confused where the heck are we.” Javier sighed, kissing Yuzuru's forehead „I'll go get her and you can make me some tea.”

„Tea? What happened to you?” Yuzuru teased and Javier made a dramatic face.

„We don't have coffee in here. A true tragedy.”

Darya was sitting on the bed, rubbing her eyes and looking on the verge of tears, but her eyes brightened up a little when she saw Javier.

„Javiii.” she whined, extending her arms sleepily and he chuckled, making his way to her.

„Everything okay?” he askded, patting her head gently, and she looked at him with big eyes.

„Where are we?”

„We're going to stay here for some time before we go back home.”

„But how long?”

„I don't know, sweetheart.” he said, smiling at her „We'll see how it goes, okay? Now let's go to the kitchen, Yuzuru is making some breakfast for us.”

Darya's face brightened up as she hopped out of the bed and basically ran to the kitchen, and Javier smiled to himself, shaking his head with fondness. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and change, and when he joined Yuzuru and Darya in the kitchen, they were deep in some quite lively conversation.

Yuzuru finished his breakfast quickly, to Javier's slight disappointment, but he tried not to show it- he knew how determined Yuzuru was to catch Acosta.

„There's one guy on this floor and two downstairs.” Yuzuru informed him before leaving „Someone will come today to get your statement and please, don't leave, okay? We can't risk it.”

„Okay.” Javier nodded, smiling with understanding „Be careful.”

„You too.”

 

 

Darya spent the entire morning on inspecting their temporary home while Javier was pretty busy with other responsibilities. First Pau came to get his statement about the kidnapping and it took them some time; then he called his parents and spent long minutes on carefully explaining the situation to them. After that he was emotionally drained and not in the mood for cooking, so he just ordered pizza. He deserved to be lazy.

„It's good.” Darya said with her mouth full and Javier chuckled.

„Have you had pizza before?” he asked and she shook her head slowly „Well, I'm happy you like it.”

„Can we have it again?”

„Of course, but we can't eat it everyday. Maybe next week.”

Darya stopped chewing for a moment and Javier saw how she swallowed slowly, her expression turning thoughtful.

„Javi-” she started slowy, tilting her head a little „- can I stay with you forever?”

„You'd like that?” Javier asked, feeling warm, and Darya nodded.

„Yes!”

„Well, then we will try to make this happen.” he said and her face brightened up before turning serious.

„But I want to be with Daniel.”

„We want Daniel to be with us too.” Javier said and Darya blinked rapidly before clapping and smiling, the widest, happiest smile Javier had ever seen on her face, and his heart melted a little.

 

 

Yuzuru called exactly in the momeny Javier was closing the door to Darya's room, careful not to wake her up as she had fallen asleep five minutes earlier after a bit of whining that Yuzuru wasn't there.

„Hi baby, you're on your way home?” he asked cheerfully but then his good humor evaporated as Yuzuru didn't answer right away „Hey, are you okay?”

„We've got the location. Pretty sure one.” Yuzuru said „I'm on our way there with the team.”

Javier's heart skipped a beat and there was a lump in his throat, and he had to swallow hard to find his voice.

„Be safe, okay?” he said, his throat slightly tight „I'll wait for you.”

„I love you.” Yuzuru whispered and before Javier could say it back- he hang up.

Javier stood in one place for a moment, his heart beating heavily and his fingers clutching the phone so hard it almost hurt. Suddenly, in that moment, it all came back to him, all the emotions of past weeks, of the last two days when he had been through so much. He drew in a deep, shaky breath and slowly made his way to his temporary bedroom, knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep anyway.

 

 

He didn't fall asleep, so when someone knocked to the door at 5.30am he was there in seconds.

His heart almost stopped when he saw Pau there, looking exhausted and serious at the same time.

„What happened?” Javier asked, his voice coming out a bit higher that he intended „Is Yuzuru okay?”

„Yeah.” Pau said, wincing „But he's in a hospital, he needs some small surgery. But chief Diaz thought that you might want to come with me.”

„Yeah.” Javier nodded, feeling a bit dazed, as if it wasn't really happening, as if it was a dream „I'll just... I need to wake Darya up.”

Darya was a bit moody, but put her clothes on without much arguing and followed Javier to the car, where she fell back to sleep the second Javier fastened her seatbelt.

„What the hell happened?” Javier asked, his tongue feeling stiff, and Pau shook his head, a small grimace on his face.

„It was Diego, that son of a bitch.” he hissed, anger clear on his face „He was a snitch, that motherf-” he stopped himself, glancing in the back mirror and then sighing „What you need to know is that Yuzuru will be okay and Acosta is dead. Our people are still tracing a few members of his gang, but it's a matter of time till we get them all.”

Javier blinked rapidly, overwhelmed with all that information, but mostly focusing on Pau's assurance that Yuzuru would be okay.

It would be good, they would be good, he would be good.

A lady at the reception told them that Yuzuru was still getting his treatment, but she didn't know any details, and Javier swallowed har; he was feeling anxious, but her smile was encouraging. Javier was just about to find some free chair to sit and wait, but then Darya tugged his sleeve, suddenly very awake.

„This is Daniel's hospital.” she said with excitement, and so ten minutels later they were standing glued to a big window, watching five small beds with kicking toddlers.

„Last on the right.” Darya said, patting the glass and smiling „He's so small, Javi!”

„He is.” he smiled, feeling a bit calmer now, knowing that Yuzuru was in good hands.

„Can we go to him?”

„I don't know-” he started, but then someone stopped next to them and spoke:

„Who are you visiting?” a smiling nurse asked and Darya smiled at her.

„My little brother!” she exclaimed, pointing Daniel's bed and the nurse smiled back at her before looking back at Javier.

„So you're the father, right? You can come in for a few minutes if you want to.”

Javier stared at her for a moment, but then Darya tugged his hand and he cleared his throat.

„Yeah, I'd love to.”

„Hi Daniel.” Darya cooed when they were standing by his bed and he was looking at them with his eyes barely opened, clearly half asleep „You will leave here soon and we will stay with Javi and Yuzu. They're the best.”

She kept on babbling while Javier just stared at her and the small boy in front of him, and his heart squeezed. There was still such a long way ahead of them, but they're both felt like a part of his and Yuzuru's family already. He grazed Daniel's cheek with one finger, careful not to startle him, and then took Darya's hand, squeezing it gently.

„We need to go find Yuzu now, okay? But we'll see if we can come back later.”

„Okay.” Darya nodded, looking a bit disappointed, but it was understandable.

It took them some time to find Yuzuru, who was fully awake and smiled at them from his bed. Javier noticed with relief that he looked good, if not counting his bandaged shoulder and slightly pale face.

Darya ran to him and hugged his arm and he smiled softly at her before looking at Javier, his gaze fond.

„Hi.” he said quietly and Javier's heart skipped a beat.

„Hi.” he said, his voice a bit hoarse, and he made his way to Yuzuru, taking his face in his hands and kissing his forehead „How are you feeling? You okay?”

„I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. Diego wasn't really in the best shape.” he said and then winced, a shadow running through his face „What an asshole, I-” he cut himself off and shook his head tiredly „It's so early, you didn't have to come here.”

„I did.” Javier said, stroking his cheek „We did.” he added and Yuzuru's gaze turned incredibly soft.

„I'm happy you're here. Both of you.”

Javier didn't say anything to that, just hugged him closer, one hand resting on Darya's shoulder.

Exactly how they were supposed to be.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some plotless family fluff with a pinch of feels!

„You're so cute, aren't you?” Javier's mom cooed, tickling Daniel's arm and making him giggle „He's so adorable, Javi.”

„He is.” Laura agreed, looking at the baby and smiling widely „I can't believe you got kids earlier than me, and two of them.”

„Well, it's still going to take some time till everything will be official.” Javier sighed, and then smiled fondly when Daniel yawned widely, his eyes closing „Okay, the tour is over. Out, out.” he said jokingly and Laura rolled her eyes.

„Wow, the protective dad mode is on.” she said, but her smile was wide.

They all went to the kitchen, where Antonio, Yuzuru and Darya were sitting, chatting about something.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, almost a month after solving the case, and they somehow were on what seemed like a right track. They were in a middle of the adoption procedure, that luckily wasn't as gruesome and hard they had been fearing. Maybe part of the reason was that they were on really good terms with social services since they had taken Darya in, so her and Daniel could stay with them for now, even though all the procedures weren't done yet.

Javier's family was absolutely in love with both kids already, and they were eagerly offering their babysitting services, but so far they didn't need that much of the help, since they both had some time off of work, although Yuzuru started going back to work two weeks after leaving the hospital, to Javier's gentle disapproval. At least he got back to his job at Analyzis, and his boss promised never assign him to the field work ever again.

Darya was taking everything with almost surprising ease and excitement. She had had a few meetings with a psychologist, something what was required to go through the adoption process, but Javier could tell that it was also helping her to get through trauma. She was a calm child, and just sometimes she cried at nights, or would get surprisingly quiet and moody when painful memories were coming back to her. But she was smiling more often now, and she loved hugs and being close to Javier and Yuzuru, and if she could, she would spend all her time with Daniel.

Daniel was four months old now, completely healthy. Just like his sister, he was a pretty calm child, didn't cry as much as Javier knew newborns were able to, and so far didn't have too many anger fits. It was reminding Javier of all the time he had spent with Miki and Hima, when she was as small as Daniel was now, so he knew pretty well how to handle him. Yuzuru, on the other hand, was the first one to freak out over their tiniest roommate. It wasn't that he didn't want to do things around him- he really did want to- but he didn't feel sure enough, and if he could, he let Javier take care of Daniel, watching everything with big eyes.

It was a bit funny, to see Yuzuru so intimidated by a such a tiny creature.

„Do you have any idea how long might it take?” Antonio asked, pouring wine to the glasses, and Javi sighed, shaking his head.

„From now it still might take a couple of months. Even though we're lucky enough to have the social services completely on our side, so the judge shouldn't be that hard to convince. Darya, this is not for you, I can give you some juice if you want to.” Javier said, looking at Darya who was eyeing his glass.

„Can I watch some tv?” she asked and Javier nodded- it was a better option than making her listen to the adult talk.

„She's such a sweet child.” Enriqueta said fondly and Yuzuru smiled at her widely.

„She is. We got so lucky with her.”

„With both of them.” Javier added and Yuzuru smiled at him brightly, and for a moment it felt like they were the only two people in the room, until Laura coughed not too discreetly.

„You guys are too much to handle.” she announced and then tilted her head a little, her eyes filled with curiosity „Guys, can I ask what name they both would have? If you figured it out already.”

Javier glanced at Yuzuru, who sighed quietly. It was still a fresh topic between them, although recently they had figured out how it should be.

„It's kind of tricky, since Yuzuru's not a citizen.” Javier said, taking Yuzuru's hand and squeezing it gently. Yuzuru had been living in Spain for over two years now, but he was still a resident, not ready to give up his Japanese citizenship for the sake of the Spanish one, at least not yet. His rights were still pretty wide, and he had full right to adopt children, but his status wasn't exactly the same as Javier's.

„Hanyu- Fernandez sounds kinda weird. Fernandez- Hanyu even more.” Yuzuru announced „And clerks would kill us for giving the children such a long ass name.”

„For the record, only you think it's stupid.” Javier said and Yuzuru rolled his eyes at him. Javier knew that Yuzuru didn't really care about what name the children would be carrying, as long as they would be legally theirs.

„So it's going to be just Fernandez.” Yuzuru stated, smiling warmly „I guess at some point I'll take that one too.” he added, his smile turning softer, and Javier's heart fluttered.

„Jeez, I asked you one question and you guys had to turn all sappy again.” Laura complained, but her smile was fond „It's good to see that you're doing so good, guys. It's so awesome.”

„Also, can I add that I'm thrilled to have grandchildren, finally.” Enriqueta added and then turned to look at her husband „Right, darling? We'll have someone to spoil.”

„Can't you spoil me?” Javier asked and she laughed, waving at him.

„Sweetheart, your turn is long over.” she said and he pouted.

„Betrayed by my own mother.”

The conversation was flowing smoothly, as always at that occasions. Yuzuru was a part of that family for a long time now, and he was fitting there perfectly, like a missing puzzle that finally was in a right place.

It was kind of funny to Javier, and it still hadn't changed, after so much time. How much he had gone through to get to that exact point they were at now, a sunny kitchen in Madrid. Leaving Spain when he had been still just a child, growing up across the ocean, trying to figure out who he was and who he wanted to be. And then long years spent alone, heart and mind torn between Canada and Spain, feeling like in a trap with no end. He had fallen in love with a beatiful woman and her child, and they had fallen apart.

And then he had met Yuzuru, and his fate was sealed.

„I think there's a baby crying.” Laura said suddenly, cutting in the middle of Yuzuru's sentence, and they both went quiet for a moment.

„Yes he is.” Javier nodded and turned to look at Yuzuru with a grin, ready to say something, but his husband was quicker.

„You go and I'll fetch another wine.” he said and Javier made a face at him, unimpressed but not surprised.

„One week I'll just go for vacation and you'll be stuck with both munchkins.” he threatened him before going to check on Daniel.

The boy was flushed, crying and waving with his tiny fists, and Javier clicked his tongue, gently taking him in his arms.

„What's that noise all about, huh?” he asked, cradling him safely against his chest „Maybe you're hungry?”

Daniel wasn't a picky child, and he actually liked to drink cool formula too; maybe it was because he had been getting it like that during first weeks of his life, or maybe the hot temperature outside was making him crave for something colder.

Daniel chugged all the food eagerly and then smiled widely, not looking like he was about to fall asleep immediately.

„Okay, young man, you can come with me.” Javier chuckled and walked back to the kitchen, causing a wave of delighted cooing.

„I thought I'd bring him for a moment till he falls asleep.” Javier explained, sitting down, and Yuzuru smiled fondly.

„He likes people a lot.” he said, and in that moment Daniel smiled, a quiet squeal escaping his lips as he started waving in Yuzuru's direction.

„Oh looks who wants to go to his soon be legal dad.” Javier cooed, basically pushing Daniel into Yuzuru's arms unceremoniously.

„Hey there, little one.” Yuzuru cooed and Daniel scrunched his nose adorably, smiling and making a high pitched sound.

„Look at the two of you, so adorable.” Enriqueta said and Javier smiled.

„You hear, Yuzuru? You look cute, there's no reason to be afraid of him.”

„I'm not afraid of him, just of doing something wrong and you know it.” Yuzuru stated with a roll of his eyes and then looked back at Daniel, smiling at him.

The conversation resumed again, easily, about nothing and everything, a normal family dinner, and Javier's heart fluttered rapidly when he realized how much more was yet to come.

 

* * *

 

They had their sleeping arrangements figured out pretty well. Darya had her own room that they had arranged already for her liking, but she wasn't picky and was just amazed to have a place to herself. There was also a room for Daniel, that currently was functioning as a guest room and storage at the same time, but they still had a lot of time to take care of that.

Daniel usually slept in their bedroom, but sometimes, when he seemed to be in a good mood, they gave in to Darya's pleading and move Daniel's cradle to her room for 'sibling time', as she liked to call it. She was big enough to know what to do if he was crying, but he wasn't making too much trouble.

Which was convenient for Yuzuru and Javier, and more specifically, for their sex life.

It wasn't actually that hard. Kids loved to go to sleep while listening to music, and Darya was taught to knock if the door was locked. It wasn't as dreadful and difficult as some people tried to tell them.

„Or maybe we're just terrible parents already.” Yuzuru muttered when Javier brought that up during one of those calm nights.

„Speak of yourself, I'm the best parent.” Javier stated and Yuzuru chuckled against his neck.

„Yeah, you are.” he agreed, kissing his way up until their lips met in a slow, almost lazy kiss.

„You know-” Javier mumbled in between kisses, his fingers tangling in Yuzuru's hair to pull him closer „- I kind of love our married sex.”

Yuzuru snorted at that, breaking the kiss and pressing his face against Javier's throat, laughing quietly.

„What a confession.” he said, his voice shaking „You made it sound like we're married for twenty years already.”

„We will be, one day.” Javier stated and Yuzuru raised his head to look him in the eyes, his gaze tender.

„You're such a sap.” he said fondly, leaning to kiss Javier's jaw and then carding through his hair, tugging at the curls lightly.

„You're a bigger sap.” Javier said right back, and he kind of expected Yuzuru to start bickering about it, like he usually did, but Yuzuru just kept on smiling, softer than before, and he kissed Javier again, gently and almost chastely.

„I think I am.” Yuzuru muttered when they pulled apart, his hand slowly sliding down Javier's chest, and his expression turned thoughtful.

„What are you thinking about?” Javier asked quietly and Yuzuru bit his lip.

Two years earlier he would brush it away, and Javier would let him, not wanting to push him despite anxiety eating him from inside. But so many things had happened, and they both changed, and Yuzuru knew better now than to hide something from Javier.

„Just... the first time we kissed.” he admitted quietly, one of his hands caressing Javier's cheek while the other one was lightly pressed against his stomach.

„Oh.” was all Javier could say, a bit surprised, and Yuzuru's smile widened.

„I appreciate you didn't remind me that I freaked out.” he said and Javier shook his head, smiling back at his husband.

„I know why you acted that way.” he said quietly, with understanding.

„But I don't think I ever told you that I almost came back.” Yuzuru murmured, kissing Javier's cheek and then looking at him again „When I left your building, I just stopped in the middle of the pavement, and I almost went back upstairs. I-” he hesitated for a moment, his eyes turning a little bit foggy „- I wanted you so much already, it almost physically hurt, in here.” he said, sliding his hand up Javier's chest and pressing it against the scar there, and Javier was sure that he could feel his quickened heartbeat.

„Now you have me.” Javier said, his throat tight with emotions, and Yuzuru grinned, happy and sure.

„And now I have you, forever.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the last chapter but... I lied... anyway enjoy, I did a lot of googling but forgive me if something is wrong. We've some time jumps in here but I didn't make it specific, just some scenes from their domestic life. Hope you enjoy!

The courtroom was small and hot, the windows wide open to let in a bit of an air and make the atmosphere a bit more bearable. It was one of the last days of August, and Javier had no idea how Yuzuru could survive in his suit. Javier wasn't going to suffer like that, even for the sake of the judge, who seemed to like them anyway.

Speaking of the judge, he was just now smiling at them from behind his glasses.

"I've been asking for air condition for years, I'm going to get a heartattack in here someday." he said in a low whisper and Javier grinned while Yuzuru looked slightly horrified that a judge would be joking right before giving them the prior.

But then the judge smiled even wider and told them that their request was accepted.

"Congratulations, you're oficially parents now." the judge said with a smile and leaned forward a bit "You can kiss if you want, I won't look." he said in a conspiratorial whisper and Javier chuckled, pressing a kiss to Yuzuru's cheek. His husband looked stunned, as if he couldn't believe it was really happening.

He had been stressing out so much, to the point that Javier had to drag him out of the living room and give him a talk to get himself together. The social services were on their side since the beginning and the judge, almost seventy- years old man, was pretty much thrilled when he looked at their case.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Javier said and Yuzuru nodded, still looking a bit overwhelmed, and the juddge waved at them dismissively.

"Good luck, I've four children, you'll need it."

Their family was waiting outside, Javier's parents with the kids, and Enriqueta almost jumped when she saw them.

"And, and?"

"I mean, he had to agree, he had no choice." Javier said jokingly and her face softened with relief.

"Oh thank God." she sighed, hugging him while Yuzuru was going thorugh the same with Antonio.

"Javi, Javi." Darya tugged his sleeve "So it's okay now?"

They had explained her everything the best they could, but Javier could tell she didn't understand all what was going on. But the most important thing was that she wanted to stay with them, and that she was feeling safe and at peace.

"Yeah." Yuzuru said, caressing her head and smiling at Javier, wide and loving "It's okay now."

"It's very okay." Javier confirmed "So, who wants some ice cream?"

 

 

The cafe they were sitting out had a nice garden with a playground, and the second Darya finished her ice cream she ran towards it, eyes bright and smile wide.

"So, how it went?" Laura asked; she joined them just now, coming straight after work, and now he was drinking her sangria, clearly saitisfied if a bit tired.

"Super smooth. The judge came, complained for the lack of air condition and gave his blessing." Javier smiled and she nodded.

"Good-" she started but then was interrupted by Daniel's quiet squealing, and Javier grinned, turning to Yuzuru.

"Come on, check what is your son doing."

The words tasted good on his tongue, and he could tell that Yuzuru loved to hear them, his smile soft and pleased, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Come here, little one." Yuzuru muttered, taking Daniel out of the baby carriage and looking at him with fond smile, and Javier's heart stuttered. He looked at his mom, who was watching them, her eyes glistening, and he could swear she was holding her husband's hand under the table.

And then it came to him, a thought, a realization- it was his family. His parents and sister, his husband holding a small boy in his arms, and that tiny blonde girl playing on the slide. The road to that place was long, difficult, unsual, but they had made it.

"You look like you're about to cry, little brother." Laura muttered, touching his arm, and Javier smiled at her, because she wasn't wrong.

 

* * *

 

“You have your books?”

“Yes!”

“Snack?”

“Yes!”

“Ready to go?”

“Yees!” Darya exclaimed with excitement and Javier smiled, kissing her forehead.

“I for sure weren't that excited about school.” Yuzuru shook his head with a fond smile and Javier chuckled.

“I was excited, but not for studying.” he said and then glanced at a clock “Okay, you two need to run if you don't want to be late.”

“Yes, yes, running.” Yuzuru grinned, taking Javier's face in his hands and kissing him “Bye.”

“Wait, wait.” Javier muttered, grabbing the front of Yuzuru's shirt and stopping him from pulling back, kissing him a bit harder and Yuzuru chuckled against his lips “Okay, you can go now. Out, out!” Javier ordered, finally taking a step back, and Yuzuru grinned at him.

“Have fun, both of you!”

When they left he went to check on Daniel, who was awake and kicking, so Javier took care of him and then sat at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand, in front of his laptop.

Life was easy, now. Yuzuru was working full hours, but working at Analysis would be giving him a really decent schedule, so he could take Darya to school and sometimes pick her up. They had agreed Javier would be staying at home for now, and he didn't mind that at all. He would go to the language school for two, maybe three classes a week, Sara being the best, most understanding boss he could ever wish for.

To be honest, Javier loved their everyday now, the ease, the feeling of comfort. Walking up everyday, sometimes to Daniel's offended squealing. Breakfast together, getting through the day, calm evenings and falling asleep in Yuzuru's embrace. It was everything he had ever wanted, and now he had it, and he wouldn't change it for anything.

 

* * *

 

"Javi." Yuzuru said, his voice flat "No way."

"Yes way."

"No."

"Absolutely yes."

"Javi."

"Yuzu."

Yuzuru sighed, shaking his head, and Javier smiled at him encouragingly.

"You'll do great." he said softly, touching Yuzuru's cheek "And you know that there's no point in dragging them to the other end of the country, and I really want to-"

"I know, I know." Yuzuru said, taking Javier's hand "Funerals are probably not the greatest family event to take them to and show them to the rest of your family."

"Exactly." Javier sighed deeply "You know that you can do it."

"Of course I can, but-"

"But you got used to me being a housewife."

"That makes me look like some terrible asshole husband." Yuzuru chuckled, bringing Javier's palm to his lips and kissing his fingers briefly.

"You're the best husband and a great dad, you just have to stop freaking out." Javier said softly "Daniel looks at you like in the picture and the biggest troubles Darya causes is when she doesn't want to eat cucumbers."

"True." Yuzuru chuckled, his eyes twinkling "She prefers you, though, because she can gossip with you in Russian."

"So use the weekend and start teaching her Japanese." Javier suggested, leaning in to kiss Yuzuru's cheek "She's smart, I think she would enjoy that."

"Mhh." Yuzuru muttered, thoughts about kids clearly fading away from his mind. But he had a right to forget about them for a minute, since they were currently on a walk with their favourite aunt.

"So now that it's all settled and I'm promising to try not to burn the house-" Yuzuru said in between kissed pressing to Javier's neck "- how much time do you think we have?"

"Three hours, more or less, she's taking them for fo-" Javier wasn't destined to finish his sentence, because suddenly there were lips on his, and he chuckled into the kiss "Well I'm surprised it took you so long." he said in between the kisses and Yuzuru snorted, pushing him lightly so they started moving closer to the bed.

"Well you made a delay by announcing that you're leaving me with munchkins." Yuzuru announced and Javier would respond, but in that moment they reached the bed, faster than he had thought, and he lost his balance, falling on his back.

"Damn." he groaned and Yuzuru giggled, crawling on top of him and kissing him once again before withdrawing a little, hand coming to cup his cheek.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just so impressed with myself, you know? So graceful and sexy-"

"Exactly." Yuzuru muttered, and while Javier was joking, Yuzuru was dead serious "I got married to the sexiest man in whole Spain."

"Damn, I can't wait to meet him, oh!" Javier yelped when Yuzuru rubbed their hips together, giving Javier a glance that was both fond and exasperated. Javier half expected him to say something, call him dumb or something along these lines, but Yuzuru decided to focus on unbuttoning his shirt instead, kissing revealed skin, and Javier felt a shudder of pleasure running down his body.

"That escalated quickly." he said breathlessly, his fingers tangling lightly in Yuzuru's hair, and Yuzuru chuckled quietly against his hip.

"I know you don't mind." he said teasingly, withdrawing a bit and sitting back, tugging at Javier's pants "Now get rid of that."

Javier chuckled quietly, raising his hips and letting Yuzuru take off his pants and underwear and then watched how he undressed himself quickly, clothes flying to the floor carelessly.

His heart was still skipping in moments like that, quiet, with laughter and sparks of arousal dancing in the air between them.

"Stop looking at me like that." Yuzuru muttered, faint blush on his chest and neck, and Javier chuckled.

"Like what?"

Yuzuru shook his head silently and leaned in to kiss him, pressing his whole body against Javier's.

Javier would never get tired of that, of the feeling of skin against skin, slow kisses that would turn deeper and more intimate with time, hands travelling on bodies they knew so well, fingers tangling together on cool sheets.

They were together, for so long now, but Javier knew that their love would grow even stronger and stronger, built on what they had and what they had been through.

"Do you remember-" Javier started, but he was getting distracted by Yuzuru's lips on his throat "- the first time?"

"Mhh." Yuzuru hummed, his breath hot against Javier's skin "I had that lumpy bed that was cracking like crazy."

"Exactly." Javier nodded and then used the moment of distraction to grab Yuzuru and roll them over, making him giggle.

"If you wanted to recreate our first time, it's not how it went." Yuzuru said, wrapping his arms around Javier, and pulling him closer.

"Well, nope. I was embarassing the first time." Javier chuckled and Yuzuru's face softened.

"No, you weren't."

"You're only saying that because you love me."

"No. And yes."

That small banter died then, drowned in the kisses that were becoming more and more heated with every passing minute, touches becoming more urgent, with purpose.

It was a dance they knew so well by now, familiar with each other bodies and needs. So when Yuzuru's body tensed, his eyelids fluttering and breath stutterig, Javier knew that he needed things to slow down now. He didn't need to ask if he was okay, because if it wasn't, he would tell him. They were never into pretending, not like that, not with each other.

"Okay." he breathed out after a moment, Javier pressing soft kisses along his jaw.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Yuzuru smiled, wrapping his legs around Javier and sighing in pleasure.

It was familiar and warm, it was everything, but somehow Javier was always surprised how good and intimate it felt, like they were made for each other.

And maybe it was the truth. Maybe they were made for each other, and someone, something had decided that a long time before, before the first meeting of their eyes.

"Hey." Yuzuru whispered, and it sounded almost like a whimper, his hand grasping Javier's shoulder tightly "Okay?" he almost choked out, overwhelmed by the pleasure their joined bodies were bringing him.

"I love you so much." was all Javier could say, everything feeling both heavy and so easy.

Yuzuru didn't say it back, not able to form words anymore, but Javier could see that in his face, in the way his mouth twitched, in the shiver than ran through his body.

“You're good, I've got you.” Javier breathed out, leaning in a pressing their foreheads together “You can let go, I'll catch you.”

He always did. And he always would.

 

* * *

 

"Darya, sunshine, stop it before she scratches you." Javier said absently, occupied with trying to put Daniel into his clothes.

"But I want to play with her." Darya whined, but she dutifully stopped poking Effie's head. Effie was a patient cat, but she was getting cranky with age and didn't appreciate when someone was interrupting her naps.

"Maybe you could do your homework, hmm?" Javier suggested, finally winning the battle with Daniel's wiggling arms, and Darya pouted.

"But I don't like math. It's hard!"

"Hmm." Javier hummed, taking Daniel- fully clothed, at last- in his arms and smiling at her "I think we can deal with that after dinner, what do you say?"

"Okay." she nodded, giving Effie one more longing glance before following Javier out of the room and to the kitchen. Javier put Daniel into his special chair and then handed Darya his special food and a spoon, so she could watch him when he eats. Daniel was big enough to handle that, but he loved to make a mess and sometimes was getting bored with holding a spoon and eating by himself. He was a lively toddler now, and he sometimes he was getting his cranky moods, but nothing they couldn't handle.

Javier was in a middle of preparing dinner when Yuzuru came back, his footsteps quiet familiar.

"Hi Yuzu!" Darya exclaimed, abandoning Daniel for a second and running to hug him.

"Hey there." Yuzuru smiled, caressing her cheek, and she smiled at him brightly before going back to her brother.

"Hi." Yuzuru muttered, standing next to Javier "How was the day?"

"It's my question to ask!" Javier gaped but then grinned "Calm. Did some work. Your son discovered that spilling juice all over himself is super fun, and your daughter needs help with math."

"Math is the best, I can handle that." Yuzuru chuckled, his eyes bright and twinkling "And how are you?"

"I missed you." Javier said simply and Yuzuru smiled gently.

"Right back at you." he muttered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Paaa-pa."

They both froze and slowly turned to look at Daniel, who was giggling, waving with a spoon at them.

"What." Yuzuru said flatly, clearly stunned, and Daniel giggled even louder.

"Pa-pa!"

"Is this-"

"Yeah, I think it is." Javier laughed, making his way to Daniel and touching his cheek, and a moment later Yuzuru joined him, his eyes wide.

"Oh my god." Yuzuru whispered, looking at Daniel like he was some kind of a miracle, but Daniel regained interest in his food again, and Javier chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I think we can mark it in a calendar as a special day. Darya, what-" he started, turning to look at her, and to his dread he saw tears streaming down her face "Hey, hey, sweetheart, what's going on?" he asked, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands, and she sniffled loudly.

"Darya, what's going on?" Yuzuru asked with worry, standing next to her, and she basically started sobbing.

" _He doesn't remember_." she whimpered in Russian and it took Javier a heartbeat to understand everything “ _And he- he-_ ” she choked out, quiet and so sad.

“Oh sweetheart.” he sighed deeply, smiling at her softly “Don't cry, you-” he was cut off by Daniel's high pitched cry and he glanced at Yuzuru, who gave him a quick glance before going to check on him, his quiet murmur reaching Javier's ears.

“Okay, come here.” Javier said, pulling her a bit closer and making sure she was looking him in the eyes “When Daniel gets a bit bigger you'll tell him everything you remember, everything you want, about your parents. Maybe he doesn't remember, but you can tell him everything, okay?”

Darya nodded, sniffling, and Javier could tell that it wasn't all.

“He just said-” she cut off and Javier smiled at her gently, wiping her cheek.

“You don't have to do that.” he said softly “He will call me and Yuzu dad, but you don't have to. You don't need to change anything.”

Darya nodded slowly, and Javier saw that she understood, and his heart melted. He gentky pulled Darya into his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder, her little body trembling with tears that still didn't dry out.

She calmed down after a moment, though, and so did Daniel, now squealing happily in Yuzuru's arms, clearly happy and full, and Javier touched Darya's cheeks softly.

“Everything okay now?” he asked and she nodded, her face still a bit flushed.

“Can I get ice cream?” she asked in a small voice and Javier heard Yuzuru's quiet chuckle, and he grinned himself.

“You can.” he nodded and she wandered to the fridge; Javier sighed quietly, standing up and making his way to Yuzuru, who was still holding almost asleep Daniel.

Yuzuru's smile was soft and gentle, and Javier couldn't help himself from caressing his cheek gently. Yuzuru sighed and leaned into the touch, making a small noise when Javier leaned in too kiss him gently, careful not to startle Daniel.

“You did good.” Yuzuru muttered against his lips and Javier chuckled.

“I think we're both doing good.”

“Yeah. We are.”


	13. Chapter 13

Darya gasped, looking at the planes outide the window and she grabbed Yuzuru's hand, her eyes turning wide.

"Which one is ours?" she asked excitedly and Yuzuru chuckled.

"I'm not sure. It's going to be a surprise for both of us."

"Guys, we're boarding." Javier said, approaching them, holding a squirming Daniel in his arms "Are you excited, Darya? Because your brother for sure is."

"Yes." she smiled widely, tugging Yuzuru's sleeve "Can we go, can we go?"

"Yes, yes, we're going."

Javier spotted a few people looking at them suspiciously, and he knew what they were thinking- who the heck was taking two small kids for such a long fight? Well, they were. Javier knew that Darya wouldn't be causing any problems, and he hoped that Daniel wouldn't be crying too much either.

They were going to Japan; Yuzuru's parents had visited them during Christmas time, but now they weren't able to do so because of various reasons, so Javier and Yuzuru decided to visit them during summer.

Summer. Javier shook his head, smiling to himself slightly. It was almost so hard to believe, how much had changed during the last year. They were parents now, and had two amazing kids under their care. Life was... different, now. And Javier would risk saying that it was even more interesting than when he had been a detective. Because of course, chasing criminals was bringing him some rush of adrenaline and a feeling of carrying some kind of duty. But now he had more important things to do. Now he had to feed two children, make sure they had everything they needed, and that they were happy. It was the priority now, for him and Yuzuru.

"Oh isn't it a cute gentleman." some lady in a line cooed, smiling at Daniel, who looked at her with interest that didn't last longer than three seconds, and then he came back on tugging on Javier's shirt.

"Yeah, he has the cuteness after us." Javier agreed, looking at Yuzuru who smiled at him, and the lady's grin even widened even more.

"I can see that. Wishing you a good flight!"

The first three hours were a bit rocky, but could have been worse. Darya was a bit upset in the beggining, since her ears hurt a bit due to the pressure. Daniel was cranky too, but he cried only in the beginning, no longer than ten minutes, and then he only whimpered quietly from time to time, small fists curling in Javier's shirt.

"Is he okay?" Yuzuru asked with worry, caressing Darya's hair as she was half lying on his legs.

"Yeah, just confused. And the pressure might be getting to him too. But it could've been so much worse. Nobody is throwing us death glances yet."

"That's a win." Yuzuru sighed, leaning in and giving Javier a chaste kiss.

"You're making a face." Javier said gently, running his hand down Daniel's back as he whimpered quietly before nuzzling his face against Javier's shirt.

"Just- I thought about the last time we were taking a plane to Japan."

"It was ages ago."

"It was." Yuzuru agreed quietly "But it feels like yesterday."

Javier looked at him, at his eyes clouded with not exactly happy memories, and his heart clenched.

"You know what feels like yesterday?" he asked, wondering briefly if their neighbours were asleep or if they were eavesdropping on them; although judging by the fact that it was currently night, maybe most of them were asleep "When we went to take those drinks at your hotel."

"In Toronto?"

"Yeah. You told me you didn't think you would leave Japan."

"No, I said I wouldn't leave Japan for good because of work. That I would need something better." Yuzuru said with a gentle smile "And I found something better."

Javier felt like his heart fluttered, and he had to bit his lip not to grin like a lovestruck fool.

"I'd kiss you, but I think my self- control might be off, sooo-" he teased and Yuzuru snorted, drawing back a little.

"You're so weird. I can't believe I switched countries for you."

"Worse, you married me."

"I was young and stupid." Yuzuru chuckled, and that apparently startled Darya awake, because she raised her head, blinking at them rapidly "Hey, you okay?" Yuzuru asked her and she nodded slowly, clearly a bit dazed.

"I want something to drink." she said quietly, rubbing her eyes, and Yuzuru smiled at her fondly.

"I think we can take care of that."

Five minuter later Darya was chugging on her orange juice, excitedly practising with Yuzuru the Japanese phrases he had taught her, and Javier thought that everything was exactly like it should.

 

* * *

 

When they landed in Tokyo Darya was tired and pale, and Daniel was sleeping in Javier's arms. Yuzuru had wanted to take him and Javier was ready to do so, but Daniel only whined loudly and they decided they didn't need a crying fit now, that they were basically there.

"Okay, where- oh, there he is!" Yuzuru chuckled, touching Darya's shoulder "You see that smiling man over there? That's your uncle-"

"Hi!" Keiji smiled at them broadly when he approached them quickly "I was scared we would miss each other!" he exclaimed and then leaned down a little, looking at Darya and speaking in slow, clear Japanese "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you! I'm Keiji."

"Hello." Darya answered in the same language, careful and a bit shy, and then yawned "I'm sorry." she said sheepishly, switching back to Spanish and Keiji smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"You guys must be so tired, come with me, I used my card to park on a spot for police, but I'd rather not have anyone catch me."

"Wow, you're wilding." Javier smiled "Lead the way. Gabby didn't come with you?"

"Nah, she said she had so much more stuff to do. Also, she absolutely hates car drived in that weather, she only complains it's too hot-"

"Damn." Yuzuru chuckled, putting their bags to the trunk "You're as smitten as I remember."

"Even more." Keiji exclaimed happily "Okay, get to the car, we've some ride ahead of us and there's always traffic."

Their plan was to stay at Keiji and Gabby's place for two nights so they all- mostly kids- could battle jet lag, and then they would catch a train to Sendai, not to tire Darya and Daniel with another flight so soon.

They were catching up on the drive to the city, but didn't go in too much depth, because they mutually agreed they needed Gabby for that. Javier was really excited to see her, because the last time they had met in person was on their wedding day. They still were keeping in touch, of course, mailing and skyping, but Javier couldn't wait to give her a hug. She was probably his best friend and he was pretty sure she was the only reason he had survived life in Toronto at all.

It took them almost two hours to get to Gabby and Keiji's neigbourhood, and Javier was relieved to see that it was a calmer part of the city, with a lot of green. He had been a bit afraid there would be a lot of street noise, but everything seemed quite nice. Darya was watching everything with wide eyes, although Javier could tell that she was battling sleep.

"Oh my goood!" Gabby squeaked the moment they entered the house, jumping to Javier and hugging him, careful not to startle Daniel "Javi!" she laughed, and he hugged her with one arm, pulling her as close as he could.

"I missed you so much." he said into her hair and she pulled back a little bit, and her noticed that her eyes were a little bit wet.

"I missed you more." she said, smiling gently, and then her face lit up as she moved her gaze to Daniel, who sighed deeply in his sleep "He's so cute, oh my god- but where do you have the rest?"

"Here, here!" Keiji exclaimed and a second later he was standing next to them, Yuzuru and Darya joining in a moment, putting bags on the floor.

"Hiii!" Gabby laughed, throwing herself into Yuzuru's arms and then smiling at Darya "Hello!"

"Hello." Darya smiled shyly, looking at Yuzuru who nodded at her before looking at Gabby.

"She's actually better at Japanese than English." he explained and Gabby chuckled.

"Oh boy, that's going to be a challenge, I'm still awful." she announced brightly and then grinned even wider "Are you hungry, sweetheart?" she asked in slow Japanese and Darya shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

"I think they both need a bath and then some nap." Javier said and Gabby nodded,

Half an hour later kids were clean and sleeping peacefully in one of the guest rooms and the adults were gathered in the living room, with food and bottles of beer in their hands.

"This is really a nice house." Yuzuru said, looking around, and Keiji grinned.

"Thanks! It belongs to my uncle, but he prefers living in the countryside now, so he was happy that it wouldn't stand here empty."

“I can't believe you guys are here.” Gabby exclaimed loudly, her eyes sparkling “And with two kids! They're both so adorable, by the way.” she said, and her smile widened even more “Now, tell me everything, how is it going?”

They spent the next half an hour on explaining everything what had happened to them during the past year, sharing details they hadn't talked about before, and it was quite amusing, to watch how Gabby and Keiji's were changing with all the emotions as they were listening to their story.

“Oh my god.” Gabby gasped “And I thought that we had an interesting year. You guys are outdoing yourselves each time-”

“Don't even say that.” Yuzuru chuckled, shaking his head “I feel like we had enough adventures for five lifetimes.”

“That sounds about right.” Keiji chuckled and then looked at Gabby with so much fondness Javier had to stop himself from cooing at them “But we've some news too.” he said, reaching for Gabby's hand and sqeezing it gently.

“We do.” she agreed, giving him warm, private smile before looking back at Yuzuru and Javier “We're going back to Canada next month. I mean, I'm coming back, and I'm taking this one with me.”

“Oh, wow.” Javier shook his head, smiling “Big change! What's the reason, may I ask?”

“Well, my internship just ended and I had to think about if I want to look for a job in here, but that would require a lot of paperwork and a bunch of ther stuff. That's not important, now.”she waved, smiling with excitement, her eyes sparkling so brightly “I'm pregnant!”

“Wha- wow, congratulations!” Javier exclaimed, standing up and making his way to Gabby, giving her a long hug. He was a bit stunned by the news, but also really happy for them. It explained why Gabby was glowing even more than usual and why Keiji looked more in love than ever.

“We figured out going to Canada was the best option.” Keiji explained when all wishes and hugs were exchanged “I can keep my job, just followed Yuzu's path and asked to be transferred. And it will be easier for Gabby, to be close to her parents.”

“You see that, Javi?” Gabby asked with a wink “We grabbed two best guys in Japan and stole them to our own countries.”

“They will ban us from coming here.” Javier laughed shortly and Gabby opened her mouth to say something more, but in that moment Darya walked in, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Daniel is crying.” she announced, yawning, and Javier sent Yuzuru an amused look.

“Go and check what is this thing that your son wants.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes at him and stood up, going to the other room, while Darya climbed on Javier's knees, finding a comfortable position and promptly falling asleep three seconds later.

“Well, I probably shouldn't have let that happen.” Javier chuckled, but Gabby shook her head, smiling fondly.

“Are you kidding me, this is the cutest thing I've seen in my entire life.” she cooed “I always knew that you were perfect marriage material-”

“Hey!” Keiji exclaimed, pretending to be deeply offended, and Gabby stuck her tongue at him.

“You know what I think about proposals.” she said and Keiji made a face.

“One day I'll surprise you so much you won't have any other option than to accept it.”

“I'm already having your baby, what more do you want from me?”

Javier watched them, two people in love bantering, Darya breathing steadily into his shirt, still and secure, and it felt like a little bit of perfection.

 

* * *

 

Yumi cooed softly as she took Daniel into his arms and he babbled happily, waving with his tiny hands.

“I guess we have the grandma's favourite, huh?” Javier teased and Yuzuru chuckled at that, shaking his head.

“She's really fond of both of them.” he said softly and Javier nodded, wrapping one arm around Yuzuru's shoulders and pulling him closer, leaning his forehead against Yuzuru's temple.

“What?” Yuzuru asked, a traces of fond laughter in his voice, and Javier chuckled, pressing a kiss to his skin before pulling back a little.

“Nothing.”

Yuzuru rolled his eyes but smiled at him, and then they both turned to look at the garden, where Yuzuru's parents and Saya were sitting around the garden table, playing with Darya and Daniel.

They loved them both, unconditionally, and they had accepted and welcomed them so easily, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was even more importand, because unlike Javier's family, they couldn't really interact with the kids on daily basis, so it was amazing that they still managed to have good and close connection.

It was everything Javier had ever wanted. Family. Children. Someone to wake up to.

Now, he had it all.

“Hey Yuzu.” he said quietly, watching as Darya laughed at something Saya said, the sound bright and loud.

“Hmm?”

Javier moved a little, so he could press his lips to Yuzuru's lips, warmth and laughter bubbling in his chest.

“I'm so in love with you.” he whispered and he heard how Yuzuru's breathing hitched “And I'm so grateful that you asked Gabby for my adress, back then.”

“I had to.” Yuzuru muttered, one hand coming to brush along Javier's jaw gently “You had my heart already.”

“And I intend to keep it.” Javier said quietly, pulling back a little so they could look each other in the eyes, Yuzuru's eyelashes just a tiny bit wet.

“Good.” he whispered and Javi smiled before closing the distance between them, pressing their lips together.

And it was exactly the point they were always supposed to be, after everything what had happened. Next to each other, surrounded by warmth and children's laughter. Because that was home. Always, and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it guys! Thank you so, so much for following yet another story in this verse, for all the kudos and amazing comments. We're not saying the last goodbye to this verse forever, but I think I need a longer break. (There's Gabby/Keiji spin off coming tho hah)  
> Once again, thank you so much, and I hope to see you on another journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
